The wizard's modern aged lover
by Kiarahg
Summary: Sorry everyone my first account I forget password I'm really pendragongirl99. Anyway Hermione Granger was attacked by death eaters and her only escape is a time turner she goes back in time to ancient Camelot . To her surprise the legends were wrong. The warlock Merlin slowly enchants her and her destiny is being thrown at her. Please review it's my first fanfic
1. Time traveler

The warlock's modern aged lover

Time traveler

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Hermione Granger a now successful  
Ministry of Magic Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures worker, walked  
across the department of mysteries.  
She looked around how the placed had been cleaned up since the battle in her 5th year of Hogwarts. There use to be aisles and aisles of prophecies now only a few left. Hermione had previously been dating Ron Weasley but due to a big fight they decided it was over between them. Hermione came across a prophecy labeled with her name on it.

It labeled Hermione Jean Granger and Mordred. Hermione grabbed it looking into it as once as she touched it death eaters came in Hermione grabbed out her wand defending herself against them. She ran as fast as she could away from the death eaters that were chasing

her. She got chased right into the time room. The death eaters were destroying everything in their path. Hermione looked down at the floor next to her to her surprise there was a Time Turner. Hermione throw the prophecy to a death eater's head the smashing of the prophecy on the back of his head made him collapse on the floor knocked out. Hermione didn't realises she had smashed a prophecy about her and Mordred. She knew she had heard that name before. Hermione grabbed the time turner trying to avoid the death eaters hexes and spun it 4 times.

She saw time reversing in front of her eyes but it never stopped she saw historic periods pass till it finally stopped at a forest and one lonely house. Hermione sat on the floor looking at the time turner it was obviously broken. Hermione asked herself," why were there still death eaters? Voldemort died and Harry Potter had won". Her mind went back to the prophecy and the name Mordred. Hermione sighed and looked at her leg she was bleeding and had sores all up her leg. Must of been hexes that had hit her she was lucky she wasn't hit by any of the hexes they had in their minds. Hermione looked at the house it had clothes drying on a rope. Hermione noticed that they were peasant clothes, she had to change out of her modern business clothes. She toke a long brown dress covered in Staines  
And long sleeved .Hermione always wears long sleeved clothing due to the scars bellatrix gave her. The scars spelt mudblood, the scar was now faded but you could still see and read it. She changed into the peasant dress and started to walk north trying to found a city or village. After awhile of walkingShe heard villagers shouting and music playing.  
She walked to the village and saw a giant castle and joyful villagers talking to one another.

* * *

A village woman walked past Hermione but she pulled her over," I'm sorry but where am I ?"

The woman looked at her funny and said," Camelot".

Hermione looked around in shock shit she went back to ancient Camelot." How do you get to the Castle?" Hermione asked startled. The villager gave her directions and Hermione followed them and thanked the woman.

Gwen went up to Hermione and gave her a strange look," I'm sorry I know all the villagers of Camelot are you new?"  
Hermione nodded and gave her hand to shake. "I'm Hermione do you know where Merlin is?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm Guinevere but my friends call me Gwen I can take you to Gaius's Chambers where Merlin lives if you like?" Hermione examined the girl she was just a mere serving girl she was defiantly not Queen Guinevere. Hermione nodded with a smile. "So where do you come from?" Gwen asked.

Hermione thought about her reply finally saying," Hogsmede".

Gwen tilted her head," I never heard of it". "

it's very far from here many people don't know it", Hermione explained as she smirked. Gwen nodded and walked Hermione to Gaius's Chambers.

"Here you are, I think Merlin is maybe hunting or something but Gaius is great company while you wait for his arrival" Gwen reassured her.

Hermione nodded," thank you I'm sure Gaius is fine". Gwen waved and walked away, Hermione knocked on Gaius's Chambers twice. A old man with grey hair opened the door. "Hello I was wondering if Merlin was here?" Hermione asked with a smile.

" No he is not but he'll be back shortly please come in?" Gaius greeted. Hermione smiled," Thank you". Gaius moved to the left giving her room to walk in.

Hermione sat down on a bench while Gaius went back to his potions. " your potion making I use to make potions all the time at Hogsmede, it's far from Camelot you wouldn't know it", Hermione blurted out.

Gaius lifted his eyebrow and gave a gentle smile,"really maybe you could help me one day". Hermione smiled then the door opened to present a young man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Gaius I am never hunting again, I don't see the point of killing animals..", The man said Hermione gave a quick smile agreeing with him.

"Merlin before you go on and on there's a woman in our presence who wishes to see you. Merlin looked over at Hermione he examined her. He thought that she was beautiful with nice skin, a great figure and nice brown bushy hair. "Your way to young to be Merlin!" Hermione shouted confused.

Merlin lifted his eyebrow,"I'm the only Merlin in Camelot". Hermione opened her mouth," is Uther King?"

Merlin nodded,"yes and his son Arthur is Prince he is about my age".

Hermione shook her head,"please tell me you are a wizard".

Merlin looked at Gaius then back at Hermione," Do you have magic?" Hermione nodded taking out her wand from her sleeve. Merlin looked at it " I'm a wizard but what is that?"

Hermione gave I'm a confused look," it's a wand, it makes magic easier to do". Merlin smiled.

"Got to get one of them but by the way magic is banned in Camelot and the sentence is death".

Hermione looked at Merlin,"that's harsh why?" Gaius came up to her and sighed."21 years ago people with magic used magic for evil and selfish deeds", Gaius told her.

Hermione gave a disgusted look,"somethings don't change". Merlin stared at her,"what do you mean?"  
"I'm from the 21st century", Hermione said taking it her time turner ." This took me here I only meant to go back a few hours but its broken . There is no possible way to go back in time." Merlin and Gaius looked at each other pitying the girl.

Gaius took her arm and lifted her of the bench,"well you better stay her for a while."

* * *

Hermione looked out of Merlin's bedroom window. Camelot was beautiful under the full moon.

Merlin came in," Gaius said to let you rest but I figured you would still be awake looking at the city." Hermione chuckled the warlock was very handsome and kind." Thank you for giving me your room, your very kind. It's just your so different from what I read".

Merlin looked at her and shrugged,"sorry for the disappointment". Hermione shook her head and laughed, causing Merlin to chuckle.

" No its just that your more young and hotter than what they write about", Hermione blubbered then she realised what she just said then blushed.

Merlin blushed too trying to found a way to change the subject,"what's the future like?"

Hermione looked away,"we had just finished a war awhile ago well for me awhile ago. It was horrible many of my friends died."

Merlin grabbed her hand,"I'm sorry are there any positives to the future?". Hermione nodded and touched her time turner.

"Us magical people still go into hiding. But we're a huge community and we have wizard sport and magic schools. We see many magical creatures and make magical potions. The schools are in castles and the ministry of magic make the laws I work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. " Merlin looked impressed and smiled. Hermione sat on Merlin's bed," I use to dream about being in the medieval times and now I'm here".

Merlin sat next to her," you know what, I have the day off tomorrow I could give you the grand tour of Camelot." Hermione nodded and yawned," goodnight Merlin".

" Goodnight Hermione", Merlin said leaving the room. Hermione want to sleep shortly after excited about tomorrow.

Merlin came out with a huge smile on his face Gaius looked at him,"what's that grin for?"

Merlin looked at himself in the mirror. "She said I was hot", Merlin said blushing.


	2. First day

Morgana rolled in her sleep it was of the nightmares were returning.

A girl with brown bushy hair was crying "Arthur, we are friends please. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me I used it for you", the girl cried in a council meeting.

Arthur was saddened by the girl and could barely look at her face"You are sentenced to death, guards take Hermione away".

The dream faded and went back to the girl, Hermione. She was crying in a dark cold and lonely cell, locked in chains. Hermione was mess Merlin came up to her dungeon cell and put his hand on the bar. "He can't do this to you!" He yelled in frustration.

Hermione let more tears go down her face,"it doesn' matter Merlin, I was caught doing magic. It was my fault okay, everything is fine ."

Merlin looked at her in disbelief," how is everything okay you are going to be executed!"

"Merlin I'm not part of your destiny, you will be the greatest I know it", Hermione assured him. The nightmare changed the girl had placed her head on the block and Arthur looked sad and worried, "Hermione Jean Granger of Hogsmede you have been caught practising magic. Magic has be banned from Camelot on sentence of death."

Merlin in the crowd was shouting out,"No Please You Can't Do this!" Arthur looked at merlin then lifted his hand then the executions axe lifted. Arthur looked at is 'friend' Hermione who was looking at Arthur with a weakened smile . Arthur put his hand down and the axe sounded echoed. Morgana woke up heavily breathing and sweating.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the noises of Camelot, like yesterday Camelot was loud and busy. She had not been dreaming she was in Camelot and she was beginning to miss home. Her friends and her house and her job. She got up and went out of Merlin's room and sat at a small table. Gaius gave her a bowl of porridge Hermione smiled," thank you Gaius". Gaius smiled and Hermione ate the porridge it was very nice. Merlin woke up finally and finished his breakfast. After he got changed he took Hermione out of the castle and into the city. The people of Camelot were hard workers, Hermione noticed watching blacksmiths and bakers do their jobs.

The merchandisers stalls were filled with goods. Hermione thought of Diagon Alley and how she would go school shopping. Merlin looked like he was enjoying himself,"having fun Hermione?".

Hermione smiled and nodded,"it's great thank you merlin". Gwen came up to them tugging Morgana along.

"Hello Merlin and Hermione", Gwen greeted Morgana froze at Hermione's name.

"Hi Gwen" both Merlin and Hermione said at the same time. Hermione noticed Morgana hiding beyond Gwen frozen and concerned.

"May I ask for your name?" Hermione asked Morgana.

Morgana tilted her head," lady Morgana". Hermione stared at her Morgana was suppose to be evil and plot against Camelot, not a noble woman .

Hermione curtsied,"I'm sorry mi lady. I only came to Camelot yesterday."

"You are forgiven, do you have a job or a home here yet?" Morgana asked with a smile. Hermione shook her head at the moment Hermione really wasn't bothered at finding a job or a house. "If you didn't know the five kingdoms are coming together for a peace treaty in two days and the lovely lady Vivian needs a maidservant . Gwen will be attending her needs so that means I'm looking for an acting maidservant. I was wondering if you would serve me during lady Vivian's stay? I promise I will pay you."

Hermione smiled in glee,"thank you very much. I would love too". Morgana smiled, Morgana waved and left.

Gwen looked at Hermione,"maybe you should stay at my house for awhile till you can afford a house. My house is the left of the tavern so pack all your things and move."

Hermione smiled then looked at Merlin," thank you so much but can I move in tonight? Merlin hasn't finished his grand tour and I have nothing to pack". Gwen nodded and smiled at Merlin. Gwen walked away and Merlin Grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Want to get some lunch at the tavern?" Merlin asked.

"No remember Merlin I have no money to buy anything".

"Don't worry I will pay for it".

Hermione shook her head,"no Merlin thank you but no."

Merlin smiled and nodded,"come on it will be fun".

"Fine but has soon as I get money I'm going to pay you back," Hermione laughed and went in the tavern.

* * *

"So any taverns were you come from?" Merlin asked.

"Many we have Leaky Cauldron, Hogshead and The Three Broomsticks",Hermione answered after taking a sip of ale. Merlin looked at her, she was very beautiful. If he didn't just lose Freya there could be a chance for him and Hermione but Merlin really didn't want to move on right yet it had only been a week. Hermione examined Merlin"thinking hard?" Merlin laughed and nodded.

A couple of minutes later Hermione and Merlin were chatting and talking about everything. "So let me get this right you don't eat meat?" Merlin asked her with a strange look.

"No I don't like it, I don't like hunting either", Hermione said with a disgusted look after she said hunting. Merlin nodded in agreement and smiled.

2 Hours later Arthur came into the tavern and walked up to Merlin and Hermione," well Merlin your always in the tavern".

"With company sire", Merlin added pointing at Hermione.

Arthur looked at Hermione shocked and greeted her,"hello I'm prince Arthur Pendragon".

Hermione bowed her head,"sire I am Hermione Granger".

"So please tell me Hermione how can you have affections for Merlin?" Arthur asked rudely.

Hermione raised her eyebrow," Merlin is sweet, kind, funny, handsome, considerate and trustworthy but we are not a couple".

Arthur looked at Merlin and winked," really Hermione?" Hermione nodded with a chuckle. Arthur laughed too and Merlin smiled and looked at Hermione. "Well I'm going to have a quick drink and go back",Arthur said and walked away. Hermione couldn't believe how rude Arthur was to Merlin also the fact that it seemed everyone from the Arthurian legend were attractive.

"Thanks for standing up for me", Merlin said grateful.

Hermione smiled," what i said was the truth Merlin you are all those things Arthur shouldn't have made such a rude comment. You are amazing and have been so kind to me and I don't know where I would've gone last night thank you". Merlin smiled Hermiome was an amazing girl with such a good heart and opened mind.

"It was nothing Hermione", Merlin said as Hermione placed her hand on he's.

"Merlin it meant everything to me",Hermione said kindly.

"Huh, Hermione if I can ever be of hand I'll be there".

Hermione blushed and smiled,"thanks for this amazing lunch and tour".

Merlin smiled and got out of his chair to stand,"my pleasure".

Hermione stood up and pulled her chair in. "Lets do it again sometime I had fun".

"Yes let's I also had fun Hermione".

* * *

Gwen and Hermione were eating dinner that Gwen had prepared. "So what's your relationship with Merlin? You seem close", Gwen curiously asked.

"We are friends",Hermione answered smiling.

Gwen chuckled,"oh really it's just I don't see him a lot with people besides Gaius and Arthur let alone seeing him with a girl".

"Well Merlin is a great friend", Hermione said to the future queen. Gwen nodded her head in agreement with a smile as Hermione blushed.

* * *

"Have you chosen an acting maidservant Morgana?" Uther asked Morgana who was being very quiet. Hermione was one day going to be executed and Morgana couldn't let that happen to one of her own she had to take Hermione under her wing.

"Yes her name is Hermione she comes from a village called Hogsmede which is very far from here. She is in need of a job," Morgana told the king.

The king nodded, "very good Morgana". Morgana smiled and nodded.

She thought to herself, 'she's a witch like I if Uther knew he would kill the girl'.


	3. Lady Vivian and Prince Arthur?

Guinevere and Hermione Granger were looking out of Morgana's window watching the kings come. The Lady Vivian finally arrived and Hermione saw her before Gwen knew she had arrived,"I win I found her first".

"Fine you win. I'll clean the dishes for the week", Gwen said rolling her eyes as Hermione laughed.

Hermione stared at Lady Vivian,"she's beautiful".

Gwen nodded looking at Vivian,"I heard she's a bitch". Hermione chuckled and saw Arthur help the Lady dismount her horse.

"I have to get to work," Hermione told Gwen.

"Really so are you not going to see Merlin?" Gwen teased.

Hermione laughed at Gwen sarcastically ,"no Gwen".

* * *

Hermione got to work mending Morgana's clothes, washing Morgana's clothes and Making her(Morgana's) bed. Hermione nearly finished, had to clean Morgana's chambers . Hermione was exhausted and could not be stuffed cleaning the chambers so, she took out her wand and flicked it the items in the room went to their proper places and the dust disappeared.

The chambers were clean and Hermione's chores were finished. Hermione turned around to see a shocked Morgana,"Morgana it's not what it looks like".

"Hermione I know what I saw it was magic," Morgana claimed. Hermione froze if The king found out she would be executed. "And Hermione your secret is safe with me I also have magic", Morgana added with a smile.

Hermione grinned and her whole face just lightened up,"you don't know how much that means to me." Hermione was pleased at this and the fact she would stay alive for a bit longer though she could not ignore the fact Morgana was going to become a evil witch.

"Hermione you chores still aren't done you must work at the feast and help me get ready for it", Morgana ordered Hermione. Hermione nodded and picked out a white elegant white dress with a flowery lace. Morgana nodded impressed by her choice, and changed into it.

* * *

Arthur had spent yet every chance he could to tease him about Hermione today. But Merlin didn't care he was at a feast enjoying it like everyone else though he had to serve the food and wine. Hermione was across the room pouring red wine into some nobles goblet she was not looking at Merlin but Merlin was surely looking at her. She was so different and kind she was fun and interesting . Merlin wanted to know everything about her and talk to her but he got nervous when he was 7 metres close to her tonight. She was beautiful and treated Merlin with kindness ,these past few days Merlin had felt important and wanted. But was she the best thing for him showing up a week after Freya's death. Merlin liked her but wanted to be her friend. Merlin finally decide to talk to her. "Um .. Hi", Merlin said greeting Hermione.

"Hi Merlin", Hermione greeted back with a grin.

Merlin smiled back at her and asked,"how was your first day as an acting maidservant?"

"It was fine but tiring thank you for asking. How was your day?" Hermione answered.

Merlin nodded,"the usual,boring".

Hermione smiled and laughed Merlin was cute,"yes but your use to it Merlin".

Merlin chuckled and nodded was it just Merlin or did she sound like a princess when she said Merlin. "I really don't think your a servant more like a princess", Merlin blurted.

Hermione blushed,"well thank you Merlin". Hermione saw Gwen from across the room staring at them giving Hermione a teased look Hermione blushed again and turned to Merlin,"I have to get to work".

* * *

Hermione walked into Her and Gwen's house, Gwen was admiring a bouquet that was on the table. "So Gwen who's the lucky man?"

Hermione asked falling into her bed. Gwen looked at her and blushed,"I can't tell you".

"Well sooner or later I'm going to find out", Hermione said jokingly. Gwen puzzled at Hermione and Hermione thought of only one person,"they're from Prince Arthur ain't they that's why you're so secretive". Gwen laughed uncomfortably and tried to avoid eye contact with Hermione.

"As if his a noble and I'm just a serving girl" Gwen explained.

"I only know you, Arthur, Morgana, Gaius and Merlin a little but these past few days I know you as friends your all so kind but Arthur has affections for you. And don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Gwen smiled and gave her a quick nod then she surprisingly hugged Hermione and Hermione patted her back a few times. "He is just sooooo-" Gwen said trying to think of words to explain him.

"A rude arrogant brat slash prince" Hermione said amused Gwen laughed and nodded fast. Merlin came storming in which made Gwen pull away from the hug.

"Merlin do you know how to knock?" Gwen asked Merlin.

"Rats I'm looking for rats they are taking over the kingdom they're everywhere", Merlin told Gwen.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up and went to the door,"I need to get back to Morgana".

* * *

Hermione left and went the castle a few steps away from Morgana's chambers she spotted Arthur, he was happy and swell . "Hello sire how are you?" Hermione bowed to him.

Arthur smiled at Hermione,"oh Hermione your a girl tell me what girls like."

Hermione smiled thinking of Gwen,"Flowers and pretty stuff like jewellery. Also we like romantic dates like picnics and you know we like poetry." Hermione really thought hard on this she never really got a romantic date with Viktor he usually watched her study and Ron really didn't take her out.

Arthur made the biggest grin Hermione ever saw,"Thanks Hermione I know what to do". Hermione went back to serving Morgana,she seemed nice and gentle though Hermione knew the truth she would in time be the most evil witch. Morgana believed Hermione to be her best friend as she was like her.

* * *

The next day Hermione woke up and went start to work. While cleaning clothes,

While cleaning clothes,lady Vivian came in,"Hermione or what ever. I want to impress Arthur my true love he came to my chambers last night with chicken, i told him to go away don't know why. Umm.. Don't tell father he'll kill Arthur anyway clean these gowns."

* * *

After cleaning Morgana and Vivian's dresses Hermione ran to Gaius's chambers,"ok what is with Arthur one minute he's giving Gwen flowers the next he's giving Lady Vivian chicken", Merlin looked at Gaius.

"Arthur has been enchanted", Merlin told her Hermione froze then ran out of the chambers quickly.

Merlin went back to Arthur's room to see Lady Vivian smelling his pillows Merlin gazed oddly at her,"sorry but you have to go".

"I won't Now go get Arthur"! Lady Vivian commanded.

Hermione came in with a goblet that contained purple liquid and gave it to Lady Vivian,"a gift from Arthur the finest wine in all of Camelot". Lady Vivian drunk it after gulping it all up she fell asleep dropping the goblet Hermione catch it and put it on Arthur's table. Hermione then picked Vivian up placing her in the wardrobe Merlin looked at her strangely and puzzled, "don't worry Merlin it's sleeping draught king Olaf is coming to search Arthur's chambers I had to hide her oh no here comes Arthur".

Arthur came into his chambers with an half eaten apple and King Olaf came storming in,"where is my daughter Arthur"?

Arthur gave a confused glare at the king then at Merlin and Hermione,"she is not here I can reassure you"

King Olaf became red with anger,"there have been reports she is in her not even dressed so if you do not mind we'll check you chambers". Arthur nodded and Merlin secretly used magic to lock the door of the wardrobe .

The jester came to the the wardrobe attempting to open it Merlin said quickly,"that hasn't been opened for years. The king gave the jester a foul look and apologised to Arthur then left telling the guards to secure Vivian's room so nothing can get in or out. Arthur rolled he's eyes and grabbed a few things leaving also.

Hermione looked at Merlin,"there is one thing I know and he hasn't been enchanted with a love potion. I tried to give him an antidote but after he drunk it all he talked about was Lady Vivian."

Merlin nodded at Hermione's statement grabbing the goblet,"how will we get her back to her chambers"?

Hermione smiled and pointed her wand at the wardrobe,"alohomora"! The door unlocked and Hermione took Vivian out,"leave that to me"! Hermione and Vivian disappeared in thin air leaving Merlin half impressed half shocked.

* * *

Later at night Guinevere had told Hermione to go out tonight and don't come back to eleven thirty so Hermione went out to the forest collecting herbs from the forest for potions. She enjoyed the fresh air and standing under the bright moon and stars that sparkled ever so beautifully.

Hermione was standing near a small waterfall when she heard a deep voice call her name,"Hermione"!

It repeated two more times very loudly before Hermione shouted "Is anyone there"?! The voice called out again and Hermione grabbed out her wand looking around for anyone the voice stopped and Hermione rushed back home what was saying her name? Had this much time travel effected Hermione? She didn't know what to think of it so she chose to ignore it.

* * *

Hermione woke up late in the next day to a very sad Guinevere who seemed to be moaning. Hermione got up and went to her "you okay? what's wrong"? Hermione asked with a quiet yarn.

"Arthur is duelling Olaf to the death because Arthur is in love with Vivian and Olaf is way way too over protective", Gwen answered with a small tear.

Hermione hugged Gwen warmly and whispered,"I'm so sorry".

Hermione spent a couple of hours comforting Guinevere till Merlin yet again barged into their house Gwen looked at Merlin with her eyebrow up,"rats again"?

Merlin gave a confused look then shook his head and said,"Gwen Arthur's enchanted none of his feelings for Vivian are real all you have to do is kiss Arthur and the spell will be broken."

"Thanks Merlin for trying but his affections look very real to me", Gwen replied with the most watery eyes Hermione had ever seen.

Hermione looked at Merlin," I believe Merlin Arthur has been acting different since Vivian came to Camelot Gwen please do you really think Arthur would fall for a girl like uhh Vivian you tell me how horrid she is. Gwen you and Arthur are so in love I wonder how Uther can't see it".

Gwen blushed a little then wiped her eyes,"do you guys really think so"? Merlin and Hermione both nodded Guinevere stood up and smiled hugely,"then what are we waiting for"!

Merlin and Hermione sat in a stand while Gwen went into Arthur's tent. "I don't understand why anyone would play with love and emotions", Merlin stated as Hermione laughed.

"Merlin it is so cliche the prince is enchanted and only true loves kiss can break the spell it's like a fairytale." "What on earth are you talking about"? Merlin asked confused as anything

Hermione assumed that fairytales Like Cinderella and sleeping beauty were either banned or not invented yet. Gwen ran up quickly to them and sat down the fight resumed Olaf was the first to make a move and their fighting skills were so fast Hermione barely knew what was happening all she knew was Arthur was a great warrior and will one day be as equally good king he pushed Olaf to the floor having a great opportunity to kill king Olaf but he stabbed his sword into the ground gave Olaf a hand up and shouted, this is not how you make peace"! Hermione looked Gwen and Merlin Gwen would become Arthur's queen and Merlin would become the greatest wizard to ever live Hermione's eyes turned to Arthur she saw the great joking he would become and she was pleased to call them friends

* * *

**sorry I accidentally deleted some things and I had to rewrite and everything I'm so sorry for the wait hope you like it please review im new and really value people's opinion makes me a better writer=^.^=**


	4. Morgana's second maidservant

Morgana was eating breakfast at the opposite side of the table from Uther. "Sire I wish to talk to you about Hermione Granger my acting maid servant she is workless and only has the money I paid her for her service. I'm wondering if there is any possible job we can give her"? Morgana asked Uther softly with a respectful tone that covered up her hatred for him.

Uther took a sip of water from his goblet then went deep into thought,"does she have a roof over her head"?

Morgana straightened up,"she's living with my maidservant Guinevere until she can afford a house of her own."

"Then I'm sure it will be fine to give her position in the royal household maybe as your second maid servant it will fit well with her situation", Uther said looking at Morgana with a gentle smile.

"thank you sire she is a good person and I'm very sure she will be a loyal servant." Morgana smiled but as soon as Uther turned his head Morgana gave a cold look, he would have her dead just for her being who she was expressing herself.

* * *

"Merlin come on I'm going to pay you back from the lunch at the tavern", Hermione sated handing Merlin money, Merlin gave it back with a chuckle. Hermione was beginning to get mad,"Merlin take the damn money".

"No it's yours you earned I'm glad I shouted", Merlin said to Hermione who was angry and it looked good on her. Hermione looked at Merlin she knew he was enjoying her anger she thought if Ron he always wanted her to be mad and frustrated . Hermione shook her head at this thought she was over Ron and him picking fights, Hermione always felt hurt when she was with Ron. Hermione throw the money at Merlin then sat down as fast as she could. Merlin looked at Hermione she was becoming sad and uneasy.

"What's up? don't cry" Merlin whispered holding up her chin.

"It's nothing Merlin just a little home sick", Hermione said teary Merlin gazed into her eyes,"is there anything I can do"? Hermione let out a tear and it slid down her cheek,"Merlin there is nothing you can do I'm stuck here".

Merlin gave her a warm hug with compassion and said,"I'm sorry Hermione".

"Merlin you have such a good heart honestly." Morgana came in to see Hermione and Merlin hugging she froze with a little smirk.

Hermione saw her and went out of the hug slowly,"mi lady".

"Hi Hermione I'm here to inform you that you have a job as my second maid servant" After Morgana said that Hermione's face just lightened up.

"thank you so much Morgana".

Morgana smiled and came to hug Hermione as she did Morgana whispered into Hermione's ear,"you can tell me all about you and Merlin." Hermione's face puzzled as Morgana got out of the hug Hermione looked at Merlin he was so cute and kind he made her smile and laugh he was amazing.

* * *

A day at passed and Hermione was serving Morgana, "mi lady is there anything else I could do"? Hermione asked.

"Oh yes you can entertain me, so what is happening with you and Merlin"?

"Nothing much we are just friends"!

"With benefits"?

Hermione's eyes widened,"of course not i only came here 4 or 3 days ago it would be a bit to rushed even if I kissed him plus his not my type".

Hermione could never be with Merlin he is from the Middle Ages and she is from the 21st century. "Don't lie I see the way you look at him eyes full of lust "!

"It's not lust"!

"Love,then". "What's his favourite colour"? Morgana asked Hermione.

"Blue"

"where did he grow up"?

"Ealdor"

"Eye colour"?

"Sapphire blue"

"Hair colour"? "Raven"

"Birthday "? "April the 15th".

Morgana looked surprised then smiled at Hermione," wow you really don't like him".

Hermione chuckled," maybe a bit."

* * *

Morgana lied in bed at 9:30 pm that day Hermione had finished her chores and wished Morgana a good night's sleep. Hermione went home to bed not aware of what was about to happen. Morgana woke up to the feeling of a presence in the chambers there was a man standing over her she sat up then froze he was a strange man with messy brown hair and he was wearing a green robe. "My lady where going for a little trip", the man said Morgana screamed as the man placed a cloth on her mouth Morgana feel hard on the bed knocked out.

The next morning Hermione woke and went to Morgana's chambers with Gwen to see Uther, Arthur,Gauis,Merlin and a bunch of knights searching the chambers and talking with fear. "What has happened"? Gwen asked quietly. "Morgana was kidnapped last night Hermione you did all the shifts yesterday do you know anything"? Uther asked Hermione, Hermione shook her head.

"No I know nothing I swear I would tell you sire". Hermione was scared how, why, and who kidnaped Morgana?

Hermione was at her and Gwen's house alone concern about her mistress Morgana, she was meant to be evil but everyday she seemed less and less cold she was like a friend. She was the only one she confessed her true feelings towards Merlin though to space-time her affections were forbidden plus she did not know how Merlin felt about her and if he shared her intentions. A man from the back of Hermione smacked his hand on Hermione's mouth, keeping it there on Hermione's red smooth lips. Hermione screamed but the man just shushed her and whisper," Fatum come to the castle of Adrion the lady Morgana is waiting".

He finally realised her and disappeared in thin air Hermione whispered to herself,"apparition ". Where was the castle of Adrion? He called me Fatum Hermione thought to herself knowing already Fatum meant destiny in latin though she had no idea how she was going to get to the castle of Adrion . The man scared her his hand was ice cold and his voice was deep and mysterious. Hermione decided Merlin and Gaius were the best people to ask.

* * *

Gaius answered the door to see Hermione she came in wearing her sleeping gown,"Hermione" Gaius whispered. It was ten o'clock in the night and Hermione had been hearing voices all day.

"Gaius sorry I have been needing to talk to you may I come in"? Hermione asked Merlin woke up to her voice, Gaius nodded at Hermione and she came in with teary eyes.

Merlin listened at the door as Hermione nearly begun crying Gaius looked at her,"you okay? What is it"?

Hermione held back tears then sighed,"I hear this voice it's the same voice it calls my name it echoes through my head. I feel like it is coming from under the castle it's so deep I'm scared..." Hermione muttered keeping her tears still.

Gaius instantly thought of the great dragon that was down below the castle chained up if he was calling Hermione it was for in great importance. Merlin thought the same looking through the door at Hermione who was so close to crying she had no idea what was happening she was thinking she was insane, she finally spoke," do you think it's a side affect from the time travel"?

Gaius stood in silence. Hermione opened her jaw, "please Gaius I need your to tell me so I don't keep believing it's my imagination and I'm going crazy".

Gaius grabbed a green potion then gave it to Hermione," take this I'm sure the voices will go away".

Hermione gently took the bottle of Gaius,"also do you know how to get to the castle of Adrion"?

Gaius shock his head," I have no idea though there are myths and legends that it is in the forest of Garett which is north of Camelot, roughly about a two day trip why do you ask"?

"I'm planning on site seeing". Merlin gazed at Hermione she was lying but why? She was frozen that he ask her that.

"Be warned it is not a great site there are many curse on the walls of Adrion", Gaius told Hermione.

She nodded then heard the deep voice,"Hermione".

Hermione looked at Gaius,"did you hear that"? Gaius shook his head, but Merlin could hear it and it was definitely the dragon. Hermione walked to the door,"thank you Gaius you are much helpful". Hermione left the room and made it back home and started packing for her trip but she definitely was not wasting two days when she could get there instantly.

Merlin came out of his bedroom,"Why didn't you tell her it was the dragon"?

Gaius looked at him then looked back at the poisons,"she need not worry but I think you should talk to him".

* * *

Merlin went down the stairs to the dragon with a lit up touch he soon was there,"why are you calling Hermione"?

Merlin asked as the great dragon looked at her,"that does not concern you".

"She's my friend it concern's me".

The dragon laughed at Merlin,"I think you have more then friends on your mind".

Merlin felt his eyebrow lift,"what do you mean"?

"Merlin she is a very important person in your life she will shape your soul to the wonder you will become. Plus you and her share the same side of the coin, her destiny links with yours you can not fulfil yours without her. She is your partner in destiny and she must be taken care of".

"Hermione"? Merlin asked confused.

"Your destiny Is too much for one human even one as powerful as you".

Merlin looked at the dragon and asked,"anything else I need to know"?.

"She is the keeper of the new ways".

Merlin yet again gave a confused look,"the new ways"?

The great dragon looked at him,"yes there will be a great change in magic in years to come". Merlin didn't know what to think of it but if Hermione had an impact on it then it will be good. '

Hermione would shape is soul to the wonder he will become', merlin thought to himself.

* * *

"Merlin", Hermione said surprised answering the door.

"May I came in"? Merlin asked as Hermione nodded and moved aside.

"What do I owe this pleasure late at night"?

Merlin came in slowly,"I overheard you and Gaius".

Hermione put her head down,"I'm not insane it is just a side affect from time travel I'm as sane as you and Gaius", Hermione said Merlin gazed into her eyes she had been crying for she didn't understand the calling of her name.

"No,no I know your not mental. I just hope you know that too", Merlin said Hermione gave a weak smile.

"I don't know Merlin I just...uhh you don't understand"!

Merlin nodded,"believe me I do".

"It doesn't matter because I'm leaving Camelot tonight", Hermione said going through a brown leather bag.

"What? Why"?

Hermione grabbed a sword from the cabinet,"don't worry merlin I'm coming back". Hermione looked at him,"if I don't come back I'm dead ", Hermione snapped her fingers and her clothes turned into armour.

Merlin looked at her,"please don't go".

Hermione smiled and curtsied,"Merlin the great".

Merlin chuckled at 'the great',"I'm not great".

Hermione's grin widened,"don't underestimate yourself. I fear that I have been too informal with you and for that apologise."

"No please I really don't need your formalness", Merlin said with a smile.

Hermione placed her hand on his cheek,"don't ever change Merlin". Merlin and Hermione gazed at each others eyes Merlin leaned closer in and Hermione closed her eyes as magic filled the room, Merlin closed his eyes to grabbing Hermione's waist with his hands. Suddenly the sleeping Guinevere's arm hit a pot and it hit the ground with a clang! Guinevere managed to stay asleep. Hermione and Merlin pulled a way in shock of the noise and awkwardly went silent. "Bye Merlin",Hermione farewelled then disapprated with her sword and bag.

* * *

Merlin was left alone all by himself he walked home slowly thinking and wondering what he would be like to kiss her meanwhile, Hermione was in the forest of Garett biting her bottom lip. She shouldn't of got stuck in the moment like that,now she was eager to feel his lips on hers. His hand stroking her hair; oh what she would give for his warm embrace and kiss. Their love was impossible and against space-time and that saddened Hermione even how much she liked him that could never be. It killed Hermione she walked through the forest for the castle not being able to see one she begun to get anxious about what he was doing to her mistress. Hermione came across a tree covered in scratches of what Hermione believed to be Dragon's. Hermione touched the scratches they were as warm as fire. After awhile she felt like she had searched every inch of the forest till suddenly standing in front of a huge stoned castle with many gargoyles. Hermione gasped at its sight then took a deep breath and swallowed, she took out her wand and went inside the castle. Nervously standing in the throne room a man walked up to her the castle was too dark to see who. "Lumos"! Hermione said causing her wand to light up like a torch ,she clearly saw the man.

He was wearing a brown robe he had messy brown hair that covered his eyes,"oh Fatum how I longed for this day. The day that you die a most painful death".

"If I am do die at your hands you can at least tell me why you call me Fatum"?!

Hermione looked at the man he had a few scars on his neck and forehead,"that is your name you see you have many names like Hermione Granger but Fatum is your most common name".

Hermione's eyes widened at this information,"why is it you want me died"?

The man smirked with a evil chuckle it gave Hermione a shiver,"stories Fatum, prophecies you are the keeper of the new ways".

Hermione became confused as the man light up the room with magic. Hermione slowly lowered her wand,"where's the lady Morgana"?

The man snapped his fingers and Morgana appeared behind him chained to a wall of the castle; Morgana was scared and looked at Hermione in relief,"Hermione please help me"!

Hermione looked at the man with anger then took out her sword and pointed at his neck. "Let the ward go or I shall kill you", Hermione shouted with disgust the man sensed her anger.

"Hermione your pretty attractive when you angry to bad your a filthy mudblood" the man said it made Hermione more fierce. Hermione's scar Bellatrix gave her tingled in pain Hermione ignored it though as she was more angrier then she had ever been before.

"I'm not ashamed of being muggle-born"! Hermione yelled the man licked his upper lip and looked at Morgana she was confused.

He pulled at his wand and screamed,"crucio"! Morgana squealed in pain she felt as if someone was taking a dagger to her brain. Hermione saw Morgana struggle for air it gave Hermione bad memories from when Bellatrix had cast that curse on her.

"Leave her I'm the one you seek to be died", Hermione spoke quietly trying to overcome the torture the memories gave him. She wanted to forget but they haunted her like a ghost.

The man smiled darkly and pointed her wand at Hermine,"Av-"!

Hermione cut him of screaming,"Avada Kedavra"! The man fell to the ground dead. Hermione gasped she used a unforgivable curse, Hermione had never killed anyone before and it was not a nice feeling she felt a bit of her soul being ripped. Morgana looked shocked and completely frozen Hermione one of the nicest, sweetest and caring person just killed someone, blood was on her hands.

A boy ran up to the man,"you killed my father, i never understood my father's hatred but now I share it. Hermione i am Salazar Slytherin fear the name you i'll avenge my father and you will die".He disappeared with his father in thin air, as he let a key necklace appeared in her hands.

The key was big and ancient that had 'keeper of the new ways' on it. The walls called to her,"Hermione you are the keeper of the new ways of magic this castle and forest belong to you now keep it safe".

Hermione ran up to Morgana and broke the chain,"warning you may get sick". Hermione disapprated with Morgana to the woods of Camelot.

Hermione landed on the ground of the forest with Morgana. Hermione took a hard fall nearly breaking her leg but instead twisting it. Morgana was fine but felt uneasy and was more worried about Hermione who was in pain. Morgana helped Hermione stand calling for help unexpectedly out of all the people in Camelot Merlin and Arthur came to she Hermione being held up and standing on one foot. Merlin took of his red neckerchief and tied it around Hermione's left leg on one if her many wounds that seemed to be losing a more of a fair bit of blood. Hermione blushed bright red at Merlin, he lifted her up she spring her arms around him as if he was a hero. Morgana and Arthur traded 'Obviously their in love' faces not noticed by Hermione or Merlin.

"We must take her to Gaius", Merlin said and no one acknowledged Morgana was wearing nothing but a sleeping gown. Merlin placed Hermione on his bed giving her more comfort then the patient's beds he moved a lock of her face that fell on her face. To merlin it seemed no one else was In the room but there was many people such as: Gaius, Morgana, Arthur and Gwen.

"Are you okay Hermione"? Merlin asked her with great worry.

Hermione smiled and nodded,"believe me I have had worse".

Arthur looked at Hermione,"you will be greatly rewarded for your bravery and loyalty to Camelot"!

Hermione looked away from Arthur,"I don't need anything I have everything I need and want". Hermione gave a little smile at Morgana who was glad and so happy they both were okay. After a while everyone had left but Merlin he sat next to her on a chair nearly all day talking with her.

"Merlin your such a good friend", Hermione sweetly said, Merlin looked at her leg and looked back into her eyes.

"Hermione I know this is pretty upfront but do you ever see us being more then-" Merlin said before Hermione interrupted him with a passionate kiss. Merlin had never had such an amazing kiss the one he shared with Gwen meant nothing to him but the one he shared with Freya was special she was his first love. However this kiss was the best he had ever had it was love and he knew it.

Hermione pulled out of the kiss and whispered softly and sadly," Merlin we can never be".

Merlin swallowed and his eyes became teary,"I thought you wanted to be with me".

"Merlin this isn't a matter on what I want only what space-time continuum wants. If I had a choice you know what I would pick but Merlin I'm from a different time", Hermione struggled to look at Merlin but she grabbed his hand and gave him a little kiss on the cheek,"I like you Merlin I really do but I can't be with you I hope you understand."Merlin nodded then headed for the door not saying another word, Hermione felt guilty, depressed, angry, confused on her choices and she felt a sudden fear what if Merlin hated her? The greatest wizard to walk on earth hate her?

Hermione looked at the key that magical appeared in her hands when the boy and his dead father disapprated from the castle. She wore it on her neck and from then she knew that she was the keeper of the new ways and she now fully understand why Salazar hated muggle-borns his father was killed by one. Hermione felt so sorry fore the boy and could not hope to understand his emotions right now.

* * *

**Chapter 4 completed, on really hope that you have guessed her destiny. I also hope you enjoyed reading. Please review. I'm throwing as much emotion I can into the story and I enjoy writing it if you have questions please ask. I'm a newbie at writing fanfic and I wish I started earlier. For awhile Merlin and Hermione are going to awkward due too what Hermione just said I'm quite sorry to leave this chapter on a sad note but it creates the mood =^.^= **


	5. Mordred

It had been a week since her ankle was healed but Hermione still wasn't able to keep back to work so Hermione spent a lot of her time in the library reading books and avoiding Merlin. She had not heard the voice calling her name for awhile now which gave Hermione great pleasure. Merlin was so hard to avoid he was so loveable and such a wonderful person and she really couldn't imagine him not being Camelot or part of her life. He made her laugh, smile and cry he was like an amazing book she just couldn't put down. She was her with him, he knew her more then anyone in this time period; why was she from the 21st century Merlin and her could have been so happy. He was a one in a million guy and he was so... Not even Hermione could think of a word to describe him, he had flaws and faults but Hermione liked them and it made him so more attractive and cute.

Hermione hated what she was doing to herself flashbacks went into her head,"a mysterious thing time", Hermione remembered Dumbledore say to her she also remembered how he would say,'meddled with it can be dangerous'. Those words whispered in her head everytime she looked at him.

"Merlin"! Hermione called out in the street, Merlin heard her and Hermione knew it but Merlin ignored her. Hermione ran up to him and grabbed his arm," Hey Merlin can we talk"?

Merlin lifted an eyebrow,"why do we need to talk"?

Hermione gaped struggling to reply to this question,"can we be friends Merlin? because I really like you".

Merlin nodded with a smile that brightened Hermione. "Of course we can you did what was right and I understand that", Merlin told Hermione.

She instantly hugged him,"you don't know how much that means to me I just you know it was the right thing to do. It would effect everything and just thank you so much".

"It is fine Hermione you are not to blame, anyway tonight their is a ball in your honour for saving Morgana you can invite a friend and chose any serving boy you want to be your accompany", Merlin told Hermione looked at Merlin and gaped.

"What am I going to wear"? Merlin smiled.

"Morgana has offered to dress you like a noblewoman, you will borrow a dress of her".

"Ok one thing done obviously Gwen will be invited as a friend now I need a male escort", Hermione said looking at Merlin with a little 'I want you' look in her eyes.

"That won't be hard any man would be willing to go with you it may have passed your notice but your beauty is known to all in Camelot that have eyes. Yesterday I was walking out of the kitchen and they were talking about you and your looks."

Hermione blushed with a small smile that made her light up,"um... I was wondering Merlin I'm not very well I don't know much men-"

Hermione said before Merlin interrupted,"you want be to introduce you to some"?

Hermione shook her head,"no actually I wanted to ask if you would escort me to the ball as a friend? You know you deserve a break", Hermione said shyly hiding her face from Merlin who begun to blush as red as a tomato.

"Yeah I guess I could I'll tell Arthur thanks for giving me a night off". "So I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock at the lady Morgana's chambers," Merlin arranged, Hermione nodded approving,"sorry Hermione but I have to get back to Arthur". Hermione waved and Merlin left finally his back was at Hermione as she slowly closed her eyes and bit her lip why did she do these things to herself?

* * *

Arthur looked at the cheery Merlin with confusion,"what's with the happiness"?

Merlin smiled greatly,"it is a good day oh, I told Hermione about the ball", Merlin was pretty confused on why of all men she chose him when a week and two days ago she said they could never be?

"Let me guess she invited Gwen"? Arthur asked writing on a piece of parchment with a white quill. Merlin nodded Arthur looked at Merlin lifting his hand up,"her companion"?

Merlin blushed hiding a tiny smile,"Me".

Arthur put down his quill,"no wonder your cheery you have a date well I can tell you all about girls the sexy freaks of nature, they totally come from a different planet".

Merlin nodded in agreement but the frowned,"we are going as friends".

"Okay do friends usually kiss each other"? Arthur said with a mischievous grin.

Merlin lifted an eyebrow,"how did you know"?

"I didn't", Arthur said smiling causing Merlin great embarrassment. "So what are you going to wear"? Arthur asked Merlin who was starting to lose his red face.

"well this sire I guess".

Arthur examined his clothes and shook his head,"Merlin Hermione is being all dressed up no way on Earth your going like that. She isn't blind and you are suppose to impress her which means good hair, good clothes, good dancing, good manners and being clean".

Merlin nodded and sighed,"fine what should I wear"?

Arthur throw clothes at him,"I guessed she would choose you, wear these".

* * *

Hermione stood in what she would describe as a Gryffindor gown. It was red and sleeveless, Hermione realised that there was no need to hide the scar. Hermione's hair was curled to the side and accessorised with golden earring and wearing the key necklace covered underneath her garments. But enchanted the words so no muggle could see it, it was very important to take such actions to hide her magic. Hermione curled her red lips and looked at Gwen,"how do I look"?

"Merlin is going to be lovestruck oh how'll he will gaped and check you out". It was true Hermione looked beautiful her hips showed nicely and Morgana showed some signs of jealous on Hermione's beauty. Gwen was wearing the dress her father gave her before he was murdered with her hair tied back into a bun. Gwen looked at the door,"I have to do something before the ball so yeah bye", she left the house not a moment sooner.

Hermione looked at Morgana who had noticed her scar,"who did this to you"? Morgana grabbed Hermione's arm and placed her hand on it, it stung at her touch.

"Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange she is dead. Mudblood is the racist term for muggle-born which means both your parents are muggles and muggle is the term for unmagical folk. In Hogsmede there was a war because Lord Voldemort believed only pure witches and Wizards had the right to live but King Harry killed him and the war ended", Hermione explained to Morgana,"Bellatrix was his most loyal follower, I was one of the best friends of the king and helped him during the war".

"What is Hogsmede opinion on magic"? Morgana asked sitting down on Hermione's bed. Hermione smiled remembering her freedom,"we are all magical people in Hogsmede muggles aren't allowed to live there before I lived in Hogsmede I lived in a village called Godric's Hallow".

"Sorry but why did you leave a kingdom were your free to be you and come to a kingdom were if your caught using magic you would be executed at the spot"? Morgana asked Hermione.

Hermione needed another lie some things were truthful but she rearranged some facts for her background story,"I was attacked and King Harry told me to escape to Camelot because they wouldn't think I would dare go there".

Lady Morgana looked at Hermione curious about Harry wanting to know more of this king but decided it was best to not ask so much of questions about her home kingdom. "So your going on a date with Merlin", Morgana stated smirking.

Hermione blushed,"Lady Morgana we are only going as friends".

"I thought you wanted him", Morgana said.

"This isn't a matter of what I want only what the universe wants,"Hermione said sadly folding her arms.

There was a knock at the door Hermione answered it to her surprise it was Merlin,"Merlin".

"Hey... You look wow", Merlin complimented struggle with the right words to describe how amazing Hermione looked. Hermione smiled,"thanks I guess, is wow good or bad"?

"Good, very good amazing even", Merlin replied quickly.

"Well in that case you look wow yourself", Hermione blushed lightly. Merlin smiled admiring Hermione and have her a single red rose from beyond his back. Hermione smiled taking the rose, "thank you Merlin you didn't have to get me anything".

"I know but I wanted to", Merlin told Hermione blushing heavily. Hermione smiled and looked at Morgana who was grinning. "We better get going", Merlin said looking over at Morgana. Hermione nodded and left with Merlin and Morgana to the throne room.

* * *

Hermione and Merlin stood in the throne room watching the noblewomen complain about Hermione being all dressed up and being jealousy that she was the most beautiful and all the men were staring at her. Uther stood in the middle of the room and got everyone's attention,"we all know why we are here a week and a bit ago Morgana was taken from us. That day all of Camelot saddened Hermione Jean Granger Morgana's new second maidservant took a great risk in finding her and saving her going head to head with a sorcerer. She has proven her loyalty and shown she is a true ally in the fight against magic so let the ball begin"!

Hermione stood in shock as the music started and men were crossing the room to her she whispered to Merlin,"me a ally in the fight against magic"?

Merlin chuckled,"yeah,want to dance"? Hermione nodded and grabbed his hand to all the disappointment of the men who wanted to dance with her. Merlin and Hermione went to the centre of the room Merlin took the lead and it felt as if no one else was in the room only them. As they danced Merlin became a bit clumsy and stepped on Hermione's feet numerous of times but she did not care she just gazed into his eyes as if she was put under a love spell.

"Merlin", Hermione whispered with a sweet smile. Ever since he saw her in Gaius's chambers he knew there was magic between them good, amazing magic. Her hair was silky, her hug was warm, her voice woke him up from a deep sleep because of its beauty, her eyes do natural and made the stars look as if they did not shine at all, her lips against his felt brilliant she was brilliant.

Merlin nervously smiled,"Hermione".

She stroke his cheek,"I wish I was in this period, I really like you Merlin". A man tapped Merlin on the shoulder.

Merlin turned around,"yes"?

The man smiled,"may I borrow the lady for a dance"?

Merlin looked at Hermione sadly then looked at the man,"of course".

Hermione danced with the man it wasn't as good as her dance with Merlin even though he was clumsy and this man was a perfect dancer it wasn't as good. Merlin was talking to Gwen and Morgana was talking to Uther. Hermione bit her lips and wished to feel Merlin's lips one more time. Oh how Harry would disapprove her affections for Merlin. She couldn't help herself it was never her attention to fall For Merlin so quickly or to even fall for him in the first place. "Oh my lady what seems to be your problem"?

The man asked concerned. Hermione looked up at him and smiled,"nothing my lord just thinking".

"Well Fatum today will be the last time you get to think", the man said angrily sliding a dagger up her slim tall body.

Hermione gulped nearly to a complete stop of dancing as the man put his dagger on her throat,"why do people want me died"?

"Because Fatum your an enemy", the man explained with a chuckle,"Mudblood".

Arthur turned around to see Hermione frozen still on the dance floor with a dagger at her neck he yelled pointing at him,"Guards seize the man". The man grabbed Hermione tightly and pushed her into his chest facing Arthur and Merlin.

Hermione grew a tear in her eye as the man screamed," come any closer and she dies". Hermione didn't have her wand so she couldn't hex him or anything she had no idea on what to do. Merlin stood scared catching Hermione's fearful eyes. Hermione saw Merlin's eyes flash gold and the man let go as the chandelier broke off its chain Hermione ran as fast as her legs would take her into Merlin's arms.

The chandelier crashed and the man was held by two guards. Hermione whispered in Merlin's ear,"thank you". Hermione got out of his arms and went up to the man without a single word she punched him in the face forcefully.

The man was in great pain she could tell my his face. Arthur looked at Hermione impressed yet shocked,"brilliant punch".

"Thanks I was always good at punching", Hermione replied staring at Arthur. Everyone was whispering and the king looked at her as if she was a disgrace to mankind.

Merlin walked up to her,"you okay"?

"Yes I just want to go home", Hermione said looking around at the shocked people that whispered loudly calling her 'Freak of a woman','unnatural' and 'strangest woman I have ever seen'.

Merlin nodded and took her home,"okay well goodnight".

"Merlin I know this sounds weird but can you stay the night? I only feel safe when I'm with you like no one can harm me I'm not asking for sex or anything just for you to stay because I relay on you".

Merlin thought for a moment then spoke,"what would Gwen think"?

Hermione didn't think about Gwen's opinion or Gaius's,"I'll explain it please Merlin I'm scared I need to feel secure and I only feel protected when I'm with you". Merlin smiled and came on the house to see the rose he gave her in a small cute vase. "Merlin you can sleep in my bed if you want Gwen will be here shortly".

"Nah you should have the bed", Merlin said with a chuckle.

* * *

Hermione lied in bed asleep she woke up to a voice a different voice to what she usually heard it was the voice of a boy, a mere child. Hermione got up stepping over Merlin and grabbed medicine Gaius's gave her for the voices and took a large sip but I didn't work the voice echoed in her head like she was Harry in second year with that Basilisk.

Merlin woke up and stood up running out of the house calling,"got to go". Hermione gaped then grabbed her head she was going mad she listened to the voice it said something about Morgana's chambers Hermione snapped her fingers and her clothes changed to a nice peasant dress and she ran to the castle hearing the warning bell.

Guards stopped her halfway to Morgana's chambers,"stop there is an intruder go home". "Sir my mistress is the kings ward I feel that she will be safer if I check on her because if I must remind you she was kidnapped awhile ago", Hermione told the guard he nodded and let her go.

Hermione went to the door of Morgana's room to see Merlin with his ear on the door. Hermione looked at him and whispered,"stay right here".

Hermione knocked on the door and Morgana called,"come in"!

Hermione came in to the chamber and curtsied at Morgana,"mi lady I heard the bell and decided to check up on you I thought that you know what happened last week that it was for the best I would check up on you".

Morgana smiled lying in her bed,"how kind of you Hermione you take a great risk leaving your home".

"Lady Morgana your safety comes first", Hermione said with a serious look.

"Well thank you, you can go now", Morgana said with a quick look around her room. Mordred glared at Hermione she was the great Fatum he hadn't heard much about her but he knew she was the keeper of the new ways and she is a very powerful sorceress.

Hermione got out her wand and point at a goblet beside Morgana's bed,"Aguamenti".

A jet of clean drinkable water came out of the cup it was so clear Morgana smiled,"thank you please get some rest you'll be serving me tomorrow from 7 am to 5 pm".

Hermione curtsied and left saying ,"good night my lady". Mordred felt a sense of fear he didn't know anything about her, she seemed like a nice caring person but her very thought of her scared him.

Hermione looked at Merlin,"okay tell me why I can hear voices I know you know why. I'm not an complete idiot". Merlin gaped the closed his mouth slowly, Hermione folded her arms,"please I beg you". Merlin nodded speechless and grabbed her hand Hermione smiled at the touch and held his hand softly.

* * *

Merlin took Hermione to a staircase to the dragons chamber and lit a torch. Hermione looked at him scared yet excited. Merlin grabbed the torch with his left hand his right was holding Hermione's hand they walked down the stairs to a cave. Hermione looked around there was nothing but silence. "I brought someone you want to talk to"! Merlin called out. All of a sudden a dragon flew to them chained to a rock.

Hermione grabbed Merlin,"look out dragon"! Hermione took out her wand quickly.

The dragon sat down on a rock looking directly at the scared Hermione,"Hermione put down the wand i will not hurt you".

Hermione gasped it was the voice that she keeps hearing. Hermione lowered her wand,"dragons don't talk".

"Well I do", said the great dragon. Hermione straightened fearfully yet confused,"why do you call me"? "Because I want to tell you your destiny that there was no mistake you were taken here at this time," the great dragon said.

"You have the answers I have been looking for"? Hermione asked.

"You and Merlin are partners in destiny. You are both on side of the coin the other is Arthur. There is a boy called Mordred he is destined to bring Arthur's doom you must be the one to kill him before he kills Arthur. You and Merlin are important and destiny chose you out of everyone you". Hermione looked at Merlin and remembered the prophecy finally everything was answered.

* * *

Merlin and Hermione went back to Her house. The sun rose and Gwen woke up to see Merlin sleeping next to Hermione she screamed scared. "Merlin what on earth are you doing here"?!

Gwen shouted waking Hermione and Merlin they looked at each other speechless then at Gwen,"we didn't have sex".

"Then why is he here"? Gwen asked starting to calm down.

"Last night I was scared and I asked him to sleepover because he makes me feel safe nothing happened I understand sex is looked down on when not married. We aren't even together anyway", Hermione explained.

Gwen nodded,"I'll make breakfast for everyone then".

* * *

Hermione was in Morgana's chambers mending clothes,"did they catch the intruders"?

Morgana shook her head,"no they didn't. I'm sure they will find them".

"I'm more worried about you, are you ok you? must have been scared you only were a few seconds away from being smashed", Morgana said.

Hermione smiled ,"wouldn't be the first time. I'm fine". Morgana smiled," I'm glad".

* * *

Hermione walked down the street of Camelot looking at the markets with Morgana. A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to Hermione. She was about 4 years old, she carried a quill and a parchment. Hermione hadn't notice the girl she was busy talking to Morgana. The girl tugged Hermione's skirt twice Hermione immediately looked down to see the small child.

"Hello", Hermione greeted.

"Are you hemniee"? The girl asked. Hermione went on one knee so she could be at the same height as the girl.

"do you mean Hermione"? She asked the girl, the girl nodded quickly. Hermione smiled,"that is me, what is your name"?

The girl smiled,"my name is Olethea. I'm your biggest fan can you sign this parchment please"?

"Of course Olethea but, first tell me why your a fan"? Hermione asked with a very curious tone.

Olethea smiled ever so brightly,"you saved the Lady Morgana without help of a man. You fought a wizard with no army and won. You only got a twisted ankle. Your an inspiration to women everywhere that we are as strong as stinky boys". Hermione was speechless so she mutter her thanks and signed the parchment. Olethea looked at the parchment in delight and hugged it,"everyone is going to be jealous that I met the Hermione Granger, hey do you think we will see each other again"?

Hermione looked at Morgana with a chuckle then back at Olethea,"I'm positive we will".

Olethea jumped up and down as if it was the best moment of her life. "I have to say bye bye now thank you Hermione", the girl said waving.

"It is okay bye now", Hermione waved back. Olethea was a witch, Hermione could feel it as if it was now one of here senses. Hermione touched her key necklace, did it have something to do with it? Could she senses magical people she didn't know but all she knew was she would defiantly run into Olethea again, she just had as feeling as if she would be a life long friend.

* * *

That night Gwen came home from work and sat down,"Hermy do you know what's wrong with Morgana? she basically yelled at me".

Hermione shook her head,"I don't know what did you do"? Hermione asked reading a book.

"She told me get out. I did nothing I was making her bed", Gwen said.

"Maybe it's her time of month", Hermione suggested with a chuckle. Gwen thought of that for awhile the finally said,"it came really early then". Hermione turned a page of her book, Gwen looked at the book.

"Whatcha reading"? Gwen asked trying to read abit of the words.

"Herbs of England", Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the voice of Merlin and Gwen talking. "Did you hear the crystal has been stolen"? Gwen asked Hermione.

She shook her head, "what crystal"?

"Some type of magical stone", Merlin answered. Hermione made herself breakfast as Gwen left work but Merlin stayed. "Morgana stole the crystal", Merlin told Hermione.

She turned around surprised,"that is a big accusation. The king would have your had if you told him that".

"You don't believe me"? Merlin asked.

"Morgana has a heat of gold, Merlin".

"Hermione listen to me she is working with Mordred", Merlin said quietly. Hermione gaped then shouted her mouth looking away from Merlin. Morgana was destined to be one of the most evilest sorceress of all time.

"I believe you Merlin. I shall never doubt you. I'm sorry but its a lot to take in", Hermione said.

Merlin nodded agreeing," by the way it is the man who tried to kill you is being trailed today. You are allowed to accuse seeing as he was trying to kill you".

"I never thanked you properly for saving me did I. Sorry", Hermione apologised. She held is hand, palm to palm. "Thank you", Hermione happily said. For a moment everything was perfect and calm. Merlin placed a finger on her chin and kissed her lightly. Hermione was guarded to everyone but Merlin always made her put her armour down. Merlin pulled away awkwardly and quickly, the kiss was over before it begun much to Hermione's disappointment.

Merlin cleared is throat,"sorry um... I have to get back to Arthur ". Merlin left as Hermione closed her eyes slowly touching her lips. Why was he so enchanting. Merlin had many sides at times he was humorous and talkative, other times calm or serious. Hermione liked his sides they made him so unique. She loved the way his eyes turned gold when he was doing magic.

* * *

Hermione stood next to the king's throne staring at the man who had recently tried to kill her. He had been arrested after she left. "Two nights ago you tried to harm our heroine by placing a dagger at her neck. Do you have anything to defend yourself with"? Uther asked the man.

"Hermione killed my master in cold blood. A life fore a life"! The man yelled.

Hermione spoke up fiddling with the key,"I didn't enjoy killing him. He was going to kill me. He didn't leave me any other choices"! The king stared at Hermione who was nearly crying, she flashback to Salazar's face. It was so sad so miserable.

"You are herby sentenced to death by means of hanging"! Uther declared. The guards took him away.

Gaius spoke loudly,"sire i was to have audience". Uther nodded, Gaius told them about Alvarr and how he stole the crystal. Morgana was freaking out, Hermione thought to herself, 'Merlin was right'. Hermione left the room and went home grabbing a sword and chained into armour.

Arthur was saddling up a horse as Hermione worked up to him. "Nice horse's. Where's mine"? Hermione asked.

Arthur chuckled,"Your not going".

Hermione gave a cold smile, "excuse me".

"Your a woman a battlefield is no place for you", Arthur claimed.

"You would be surprised" Hermione said furiously.

Arthur laughed hard,"Hermione just because you defeated one wizard doesn't mean", Arthur told Hermione before being interrupted by her."

I have defeated more then one. I'm going end of story". Arthur opened his mouth to a O shape then smiled. Hermione was one heroic, tough chick.

* * *

Hermione, Arthur, Merlin and the group stopped at two different paths. "Ok where now"? Arthur asked Merlin.

"No idea", Merlin answered looking at the paths.

"You said Gaius gave you directions", Arthur claimed.

Merlin nodded,"he did he just didn't tell me about this part".

Merlin dismounted his horse and Arthur blamed Merlin,"this is your fault"! Hermione could tell Merlin was spacing out trying to found voices or any magical tracking he could. Hermione wasn't listen to Arthur's insults but just staring at Merlin.

The old ways have been a mystery to her, it was so unclear. Arthur dismounted his horse walking up to Merlin. "It's this way"! Merlin loudly said pointing to the left path.

Arthur asked confused,"you know this because"?

"Because..", Merlin struggled to answer. Hermione lifted her wand and made footprints appear on the left path. She slide her wand back up her sleeve so no one would see it.

"The footprints on the left path, there are many of them, My lord Merlin knew because of the footprints. They indicate a large group headed here", Hermione said.

Arthur saw them and commanded,"follow me"!

They followed Arthur to a camp, an empty camp. Merlin whispered to me,"thank you".

"Seeing as you said thank you does that me I must kiss you"? Hermione teased whispery.

Merlin tilted his head thinking about it and whispered,"only if you want to". Hermione gave a small smile. Suddenly men ran up to them with their swords swinging . Hermione grabbed out her wand defending herself. Hermione was reminded of her youth in the backyard learning how to use swords. Hermione yet again killed not just one man but four. She was scratched by a sword, now with a cheek scarred and bleeding.

Hermione heard the boys voice,"I shall never forgive this Emrys and I shall never forget". Hermione ran to this voice that echoed into her mind. Chasing a boy when she chased him deeper into the forset she pulled out his wand and made he trip over. She turned him into his back and put a sword to his neck and her wand.

"You are Mordred"? Hermione asked sounding more like a claim. Hermione saw him nod fearfully. She could easily kill him now quick and simple. But he was a child, so young, so naïve. Hermione lifted her sword,"I show you mercy only of your age next time you plot to defy Camelot don't expect I shall show such Mercy". Mordred got up getting a glance of Hermione then running. She was scary, brilliant but scary.

Hermione went back to Arthur and Merlin. There was a campfire and Merlin was sitting by it. She sat next to him,"he lives".

Merlin nodded,"I know".

Hermione's hand found his,"you okay"? Merlin nodded slowly and Hermione's eyes followed movement. "Tell me what is our relationship? We're friends but with both end up kissing each other", Merlin asked.

Hermione chuckled,"I think that means we are friends with benefits. I'm sorry Merlin it's the fact that we can't be together as much as I want to be with you. I'm not part of your time, your world". Merlin nodded then looked at the fire. Hermione kissed he's hand then said,"good night Merlin".

She fell asleep and Merlin was now looking at the crystal. It showed the great dragon destroying Camelot and Hermione being executed. The visions were horrible and he couldn't stand it. He dropped it on the ground then looked at Hermione who was sleeping so perfectly. Merlin went close to her and touched her and lightly. "I will protect you", Merlin said placing his lips on her forehead.

* * *

**Overall I'm pretty happy with this chapter but that's for you guys to decide. **

**Hermione vs. Mordred do you like her destiny?**

**do you think Hermione and Merlin should find away to get together?**

**give me your opinions please =^.^=**


	6. Winning a wizard's heart

Hermione and Merlin were Collecting herbs in the forest under the bright sun. "Reading any books lately"? Merlin asked Hermione.

She nodded, it had been a week since she faced Mordred. During that time she redecorated the castle of Adrion and started a court of the new ways. "I'm reading one about medicine and another on the history of Camelot ", Hermione told Merlin.

Merlin smiled then joked,"so boring things".

Hermione's eyes widened,"hey"! She hit him with a basket lightly. "History is very interesting", Hermione said defending her books. "As for medicine, you never know when you will need the logic", Hermione told Merlin.

Merlin screamed deafeningly Hermione looked the way he was looking. It was a hippogriff, Hermione laughed and went up to the creature bowing. It bowed back, Hermione patted the hippogriff gently. "Such a beautiful creature", Hermione complimented the hippogriff. She turned to see Merlin's impresses face. "Bow", she told Merlin. Merlin bowed and the creature bowed back slowly. Hermione smiled with Merlin,"now pat this wondrous creature". "Hippogriffs are proud and vain creatures don't like insults", Hermione whispered in Merlin's ear. He felt the creature it was an amazing experience like nothing he had ever done before. The creature flew away as Merlin took his hand off with Hermione. Hermione gazed at Merlin and the whole world slowed down. They just stared nothing needed to be said. They walked slowly back to Camelot. On the way they saw a woman lying on the floor asleep covered in blood and scars. She was beautiful not as beautiful as Hermione but still gorgeous. Her long dark blonde hair just covered her sky blue eyes. Hermione gave Merlin a confused look then turned it into a smile,"a good reason to read about medicine". Merlin and Hermione took her to Gaius's chambers.

* * *

Hermione waited awhile treating the woman but shortly left to do her chores and then do her duties as keeper if the new ways. Hermione sat in the council room of her castle. "Have you heard from the magical people in Cenred's kingdom"? Hermione asked.

"Yes we will get on that topic later first we found a person walking through. A man you said should be brought to you immediately", Hermione's advisor told her.

Hermione gave a impressed nod,"guards bring him in"! The guards bring In Alvarr at her command. "I know your name Alvarr and I know your alliance with the boy Mordred. You seek for Camelot to be destroyed", Hermione spitted in his face. "You were sentenced to death. I have the authority to do the same", Hermione turned to her advisor. He gave her a glance that meant,'what are you going to do'. Hermione straightened up and toughened up her voice,"Alvarr I have been given no choice but to sentenced you to death. I let the boy go because of age. You are old enough to know stealing is wrong and planning to destroy a kingdom. Messing with a girl's mind, teaching kids evil deeds, do you have no morals"? Alvarr looked up at her she didn't like saying death.

Alvarr asked,"who are you"?

"I'm the keeper", Hermione answered ordering the guards to take him away. The guards were made if stone which made the best army.

"Back to the Cenred's magical people. They do not accept you as keeper because your blood is not pure and because you have shown nothing to prove your worthy to rule us," the advisor said.

"Then I'll so them I'm worthy. We shall make a competition; a duelling one i'll compete. Please help me plan it advisor", Hermione pleaded. The advisor nodded to the delight if the keeper.

* * *

Hermione returned to Gaius's chambers to see the girl awake and Merlin talking to her. They were laughing, they were flirting. Hermione became green eyed on envy. She cleared her throat rudely getting their attention. "Hermione", Merlin cheered. He pointed at the girl,"you know the girl we saved. She is a princess, Princess Ember".

Hermione gave a cold smile,"then I'm afraid she is out of you league Merlin". Hermione curtsied at the girl and wiped a wound. There was a knock on the door, Merlin answered it to show Arthur.

"The king wishes to have and audience with the princess", Arthur told Merlin. He nodded and helped the princess up to her feet.

They took her to the throne room were Uther was waiting for them. Uther examined her,"what brings you to Camelot"?

"Our kingdom was attacked the king told me to run and go. I really didn't understand what was happening or where I was going. Took me two years to get here. On the way got attack till Merlin and Hermione found me then took me to Gaius's chambers", Ember told the king with a smile at the end.

"Yes, what kingdom are you from"? The king asked.

"Hogsmede, my lord", Ember answered surprising Hermione. Hermione knew this was a lie, Hogsmede didn't exist yet.

"So you come from the same place as Hermione"? The king asked.

The girl nodded,"yes she use to be my maidservant. Till she became the king's ward". The king turned at Hermione who was shocked, why was she lying.

"You were made noble"? The king asked astonished.

Hermione have Ember a odd look then nodded,"yes I was made noble". Uther was surprised yet not surprised after all.

"Why didn't you tell me this"? The king asked.

"I felt it was no importance. I believe I didn't truly earn nobility ", Hermione lied. Uther smiled,"I guess only time will tell".

"Yes I guess", Hermione said staring at Ember.

* * *

Hermione was walking with Merlin. "Ember is up to something", Hermione told Merlin.

Merlin nodded,"the thing is what"?

Hermione looked at him concerned,"if only I knew". Merlin looked deep into her eyes seeing her fear.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm going to take care of you, protect you", Merlin reassured her safety. Hermione smiled nearly getting red cheeks.

"Thank you Merlin. It is just ever since I came here everyone wants to kill me. I feel as if I can trust no one anymore", Hermione explained to Merlin.

Merlin held her hand while walking,"Hermione you can trust me. I care for you and your safety. I won't let any harm come to you". Hermione froze instantly and gazed at his blue eyes. Hermione felt the warming sensation of his touch. Hermione simply got swept of her feet. She smiled beautifully and quickly. Wondering if she could break the rules and be with Merlin the man from her dreams. Hermione really didn't care about the rules anymore. It stopped her from getting what she wanted. Gwen, Morgana and Arthur have been persuading her still not sure why she could court with Merlin.

Hermione gave Merlin a tight embrace,"I trust you". Merlin hugged back. Arthur walked up the corridor of the castle seeing the hug and its passion. Hermione said unaware of Arthur's presence,"bye Merlin".

"Bye Hermione", Merlin whispered. Hermione got out of the hug and walked out of the corridor opposite direction from Arthur.

Merlin watched her walk way with a grin. "Just ask her out already"! Arthur said loudly getting Merlin to look at him.

"I don't know", Merlin said.

Arthur laughed," mate that hug meant something. It meant that she likes you even might love you. Merlin if you don't get her while you can she will friendzone you. She is a very beautiful, smart, strong, passionate and humorous girl. Get her while you can". "Plus she use to be kinda noble so it is sort of like courting a princess", Arthur added.

"She is a ward", Merlin said.

* * *

Hermione was in the kitchen getting Ember's food. She was forced to be her maidservant to make her more 'comfortable'. It was awaked being her maid because of her lies and how she spoke of Merlin often. Hermione went to her chambers did her daily chores and got out. She went to the tavern. She ordered ale and sat down at a table. A man saw aver and grabbed a sit opposite to her. "What is a beautiful maiden like you doing in a place like this"? The man asked. He was tan with brown hair and eyes.

"Just taking a break", Hermione answered.

He smiled,"well gorgeous you to good to be her unattended by a strong man".

"And you are strong"? Hermione asked. In a matter of time they were flirting and teasing. Merlin went into the tavern and saw Hermione talking to the guy. Merlin gaped then walked out. Hermione saw him and said goodbye to the man and left. It was night time. Hermione foplowed Merlin back to Gaius's chambers. Merlin thought to himself,'Arthur was right'. He lied in bed for awhile before their was a knock on his bedroom door. He got up and opened it and suddenly lips brushed on his lips and arms flung around him. Only Hermione could have such a kiss. Hermione felt the sparks with Merlin. There was more then chemistry. Hermione pulled away,"Merlin". Merlin kissed her back. The kiss was so passionate the best they have had yet. Merlin had one hand stroking her hair the other on her waist. Merlin pushed Hermione to a wall and continued kissing her. Gaius was reading a book outside. Hermione pulled out of the kiss again and smiled,"I like you".

"I like you too. When I'm with you I can be me. I don't need to hide anything. You understand me. You accept me and I think I love... You", Merlin said.

Hermione became still and whispered,"love you too".

"Will you court with me"? Merlin asked. Hermione nodded then gave him a small kiss.

* * *

Gwen answered the door to see Merlin holding a bouquet of roses. Merlin blushed asking,"is Hermione home"?

Gwen chuckled with a smile,"no she is at work. I'll let her know who it's from".

"Nah rather give them to her in person", Merlin told Gwen.

"What is going on Merlin"? Gwen asked. Merlin's cheeks were bright red with an embarrassed smile.

"Things have changed", Merlin answered.

Gwen smiled and laughed,"about time to".

"Yes I suppose", Merlin replied. Merlin went and knocked on the door of the guest chambers were Ember had been staying in.

Hermione answered the door and smiled at his face,"hello Merlin".

"Hi umm I got you flowers", Merlin told Hermione handing the bouquet to her.

She blushed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips,"thank you Merlin, roses are my favourite".

Merlin smiled,"your welcome. Um I was wondering that if maybe we could um go out for a picnic tonight with me? You don't have to"

. Hermione smiled softly,"what would ever give you the Impression I don't want to"?

"So you'll go"? Merlin asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes that would be great I'll try to get out of work", Hermione said.

Merlin grinned and said,"bye now I'll pick you up at 6". Hermione smiled and asked for her duties to be dismissed the rest of the day. Ember actually said yes. Hermione still hadn't confronted Ember about her fibs.

* * *

Hermione was sitting next to Merlin on a blanket in the forest. Hermione and Merlin talked and laughed. Hermione realised how much she liked him and why she did.

"Merlin I have a question it is a very upfront question but were there others before me? because when I first came here you didn't seem to want me. You looked fazed as if I wasn't right or something. I'm sorry but I worry about that", Hermione asked.

"A week before you arrived a girl I loved passed away. We had plans to ran away together. She was cursed and killed", Merlin sadly admitted.

"I'm so sorry Merlin I shouldn't have asked", Hermione said with sympathy.

Merlin gave a small smile and quietly said,"actually I like talking about it. It lets me express my feelings I have to hide".

They talked a good hour or two on Freya and other adventures he been on. Hermione talked a bit about her adventures she had with her best friends Harry and Ron. Merlin had prepared an amazing dinner and desert. He surely could cook. Who knew Merlin would be so romantic and cute. When she read about Merlin she got a sense of fear. But know meeting him for real life she had never been so comfortable. Camelot was doing her wonders. After the battle of Hogwarts she appeared weak and ill with many scars. She was pale. Now she was back to her olive skin and looked healthy. Merlin poured wine and gave it to her she took a sip then started to struggle for breath. She felt pain and her body petrified. Merlin tried grabbing her confused and concern but she pushed him away. She felt herself dying slowly. She then knew she had been poisoned.

* * *

Hermione lied in a patients bed in Gaius 's chamber. She never felt so weak or useless she couldn't move. Merlin was at her bedside sitting on a chair. "You poisoned me", Hermione said sad and confused

. "No of course I didn't Hermione. I wouldn't dare. I love you, I would never harm you. I couldn't", Merlin defended himself grabbing her hand.

Hermione examined him and whispered,"I believe you". Merlin kissed her hand as Hermione begun to smile.

"Then who? Where did you get the wine"? Hermione asked.

Merlin thought back,"the princess".

Hermione angered at the thought. If her advisor knew she had been poisoned he would executable Ember on the spot. Which reminded her about Alvarr's execution was on this afternoon. Hermione asked Merlin kindly,"can you please heal me I'm really busy today"?

"Are you suggesting sorcery"? Merlin asked. Hermione nodded with a laugh. Merlin muttered a few words and his eyes flashes gold.

Hermione instantly felt better. "Thank you", Hermione said getting out of bed. Merlin kissed her and gave her a hug. Hermione smiled,"I have to go I'll deal with Ember later".

* * *

Hermione returned to her castle. Welcomed by her advisor. "We have started building houses for new villagers. We also built a wall for safety and the dragon egg hunts have started", the advisor told Hermione.

"How many people have moved in"? Hermione asked.

"A total of thirty three", the advisor answered.

Hermione nodded,"how are the plans for the duelling competition going"? "Good my keeper.

It will be held next week", the advisor replied back.

Hermione stood tall on a balcony staring at a small crowd of villagers. She looked at Alvarr and loudly spoke with great strength,"this man has been found guilty of helping our greatest Enemy. For that he shall die"!

Hermione nodded and Alvarr was hanged. Hermione didn't look, she never was delighted to see death in front of her eyes. The walls whispered to her slowly,"Fatum, Custos. Beware Ember she is a foe." Hermione touched a castle wall and slid he hand down it slowly.

* * *

Merlin visited the dragon. "Hermione and I are one side of the coin hey"? Merlin asked with a smile thinking of Hermione.

The dragon gave a bit of a smirk,"she is your partner". Merlin smiled harden as her being call his partner.

"Does anything explain how she shapes me"? Merlin quizzed the great dragon.

Dragon speech became louder,"it is not wise to fell for the witch. Dangers will lie ahead".

"so I should just defy my feelings", Merlin said.

"Yes, she is good and always will be but she will be your downfall. She is bad for you. You can be friends and nothing more". There is predictions that you would have great feelings for her".

"I love her", Merlin claimed.

"Then you must unlove her", The great dragon told Merlin.

Merlin gaped,"You can't forbid my feelings, either can I".

The dragon sneered,"Merlin listen"!

"No you listen me and Hermione are finally together. I'm not going to let her go"! Merlin shouted.

The dragon was now angry,"I hate saying this but she has a dangerous future and she will go through things unimaginable."

"Then I will be there for her", Merlin told the dragon. The dragon gave him a furious glance and Merlin angrily turned away walking out.

* * *

Hermione had been invited to feast with the royals as a guest due to her fake nobility. she made up stories of being taught how to fight evil magicians and dark magic, since she was eleven in a giant barracks. Hermione and Ember were having a bit of a contest of who could crack first. Likely Ron had taught her how to lie and act better. Merlin and Gwen were serving and Hermione had caught him staring at her several times which delighted her. Morgana noticed their physical flirts, as did everyone else. Hermione drank the wine unworried about it much to Ember's disappointment. Hermione sat next to Arthur and across from Ember who Hermione watched closely. Hermione kept being question and it was getting uncomfortable. Suddenly Hermione picked up Arthur's sword and duelled Merlin. For some reason just before she could feel him hold a dagger above her. He pulled out a sword defending himself. Hermione was far more quick though, she pushed him to the ground hard knocking him out. Guards came up to Merlin. Hermione gave a stop gesture,"leave him"! Hermione sensed there was something wrong; some type of evil in the air, why would Merlin want her dead? Hermione kneeled down on the cold floor and tugged Merlin into an embrace. He woke with a eye twitch. Merlin's eyes lifted.

Merlin said,"what happened one minute I'm serving then I have this sudden relaxed a

floating feeling".

Hermione kissed him much to the surprise of everyone in the room. "You tried to kill me", Hermione said freeing him from the kiss.

"I would never try to kill you", Merlin claimed confused.

Hermione chuckled,"You were under a curse Merlin. The imperius curse, it is used to control people." Merlin nodded guessing it was a curse from the new ways.

Merlin hugged her,"I'm so sorry, I love you". These words shocked everyone in the room but they all saw it coming.

* * *

Later that night Hermione revived an owl. It seems the court liked her idea on using owls has communication. It was a invitation to compete in the duelling tournament. She was quite excited about it. She would prove her power and might in return of loyalty from some wizards and witches of the new ways. Though she feared for her life many people wanted her dead. Hermione however, didn't know any different . She was a best friend of HARRY POTTER after all. For some reason Merlin was the main target to blame. 'Poor Merlin', Hermione thought to herself with a little tear in her eye. He was so upset on the thought she nearly died by his hands. Hermione kept telling him it wasn't his fault but it didn't seem to make a difference. Hermione went to Ember's chambers knocking loudly.

Ember answered,"Hermione"? Hermione was furious with a fierce look in her eyes. Her eyes were on fire and he body was tensed.

"I know what you did but please leave Merlin out of this".

Ember laughed coldly,"what are you talking about"?

"You kept trying to kill me, but believe me I won't die easily"! Hermione spitted in her face. Ember gone silent then gave a evil smirk.

"Who are you"? Hermione asked.

"Do you not remember me"? Ember asked. She pulled up her sleeve to and on her arm was a dark mark,"we duelled at the battle of Hogwarts".

"How did you found me"? Hermione asked gazing at the dark mark. "For me to know and you to never found out", Ember sneered. Hermione shivered and took a small step back."I believe there is a wizardry tournament tomorrow at 1 o'clock. I guess we will have a second duel then", Ember said quietly looking both ways. She slammed the door hard in Hermione's face.

* * *

Hermione went home and lied in bed. Gwen kneeled next to Hermione's bed and whispered,"when were you going to tell me you and Merlin were courting"?

Hermione chuckled and turned to Gwen. "Soon actually", Hermione answered.

"So how was the kiss"? Gwen quizzed.

Hermione blushed bright red then gave a happy sigh,"like there was no tomorrow. Like magic had filled the room". Hermione touched her lips. "I care about him. I trust him completely even though I shouldn't".

"Why shouldn't you"? Gwen asked surprised.

"My ex he destroyed my trust and belief in him. He betrayed me and ruined by life", Hermione said remembering Ron.

"Merlin is loyal and trustworthy", Gwen reassured her.

Hermione thought to herself,'Hufflepuff'.

* * *

The next day Hermione went to Garett and was amazed of how many people showed up. Half were competing and the other half spectators. Merlin was with her of course with permission of Arthur to take the day off. Merlin had lied and said he was still in shock from the curse. It was 9 o'clock in the morning and it was time to begin practice. Hermione was wearing newly polished armour which was apparently important for everyone to wear. So Hermione was stuck In the heavy chain mail and metal plates. Merlin was surprised by Garett's beauty, it was spectacular. The castle was big and there was many dragon statues. Hermione went into the barracks and trained on an enchanted dummy. Hermione was aided by Harry as she wanted to become better at duelling. She now was highly skilled. Merlin liked Hermione's magic. It was so beautiful and it wasn't just because it was Hermione's. The flashes that came out of it were amazing. Ember showed up and gave a quick glance at Hermione then made a unimpressed noise.

Hermione's advisor came up to her and looked at Merlin oddly. He was accompanied by a peasant girl holding a basket. "My keeper, this is Amelia she will be your maidservant", the advisor said.

Hermione gave her wand to Merlin and examined the girl. She had light brown hair and green eyes with a few freckles.

Hermione shook her hand,"nice to met you Amelia".

Hermione smiled, the girl curtsied,"my keeper".

Hermione smiled, "please call me Hermione if your going to be my maidservant then I want you to feel comfortable being so".

"Yes Hermione", Amelia said relaxed.

"First chore, I want you to enjoy the tournament", Hermione ordered friendly.

The tournament had begun and the advisor had told the people the rules. Merlin sat next to the advisor watching Hermione. She won many duels by 3 o'clock. Then it was time for her duel with Ember, the death eater. They walked up to each other and bowed slowly and coldly. They straightened up then turned away from each other. Hermione heard the advisor count to three the turned around facing Ember. Ember was the first to make a move and a red flash came from her wand. Hermione blocked it hearing people cheering her name, her advisor and Merlin were far the most loudest. Many spectators were know weaving a flag with a golden key on it, that was now Hermione's coat of arms. The background of the flag was red with small golden stripes. Hermione and Ember were fighting more aggressively then any other fight in this tournament. It was the last duel of the day and many many people were enjoying it. Hermione had never been so vicious, as blood poured down her cheek. 'If Harry could see her now', Hermione thought to herself. Hermione was losing energy getting hit with so much hexes and jinxes. Bit she still stood strong and fought. Many people were impressed with her fighting skills and power.

Ember shouted,"expelliarmus"! Hermione felt her wand leave her she feel on he knees. Giving up she was destroyed scars were all over her and she was losing a lot of blood. The death eater was using dark magic which was banned from the tournament.

Ember yelled out the killing curse and Hermione held her head high. The green flash made her quickly think over her life and all the good memories. Growing up and her best friends, school, Merlin, family and everything that was amazing. She felt scared, refusing to look at Merlin. Suddenly the curse rebounded something and hit Ember as she collapsed dead. Hermione touched her key necklace it was burning hot.

Hermione was given medical attention she was fairly injured but still went to the feast to celebrate her winning. She was dressed as a queen but with no crown. She had mine chatting with everyone finding out that many people would be moving in to Garett. Many people commented on her skills and tactics saying how good they are. They all were being to see she was a great keeper and ruler. Merlin was impressed and happy for her but worried. Hermione went outside for a bit on a balcony she stared at the royal garden she had made. The walls whispered to her,"good job. We see the keeper you'll be a tough one that knows when to give up but strongly with power and pride".


	7. Deep sleep

Hermione looked up at Arthur,"why can't I go, because I'm a girl"? Arthur nodded. Hermione folded her arms offended, "fine then I'll stay here because I am a woman that means I can't do anything except I can do much more then half of these knights ". Hermione gave a cold glare and then looked at Merlin. "Merlin tell him I should go", Hermione commanded. Merlin said nothing not wanting her to go. "Merlin"? Hermione asked angrily.

"I don't think you should go, if the story is true-" Merlin said before being interrupted.

"I'm surprised in you Merlin. How could both of you be so sexist to judge by gender. News flash men can die too", Hermione coldly said.

"Your not going okay. I have to go because I'm Arthur's manservant but if anything were to happen to you. I would never forgive myself", Merlin told Hermione.

"And if something happens to you I would not forgive myself", Hermione replied sadly.

Merlin gave a guilty frown,"Hermy you can't go okay"! Hermione walked off the moment he said that.

* * *

Hermione was furious and spent the rest of the day reading in the library and serving Morgana. It was a pretty boring day and Morgana guessed why she was angry. "Arthur being sexist again"? Morgana asked.

Hermione nodded,"he won't let me go to Idirsholas because its dangerous and I'm a woman. I am so disappointed in Merlin he said I couldn't go too. He knows how good i am at sword combat and I can take care of myself".

Morgana nodded,"men are idiotic sometimes. Just don't worry about it". Hermione gave a weak smile. "Why do you want to protect Camelot so much", Morgana asked.

"I have many reasons but mostly because Camelot is my home now I have friends here and I have met people worth dying for", Hermione told Morgana. "Do you know what the tale is of the Knights of Medhir "? Hermione asked.

"Gaius told be a long time ago a witch named Medhir who got a group of seven knights of Camelot, seducing them with her call. They were unable to resist her power. They became a horrid force, leaving destruction everywhere they rode. When the witch was killed the knights stopped as they were lifeless without her power to animate them. It is said that they would wake again when enough power is given to them. No weapon can destroy them. As Gaius says, When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the knights of Medhir will ride again". Hermione bit her lip fearing for Merlin and Arthur. 'Please be okay Merlin', Hermione thought to herself.

"You and Merlin are courting I see", Morgana said.

"He is my beau and I love him with all my heart. I have never felt so good. I didn't believe I could feel so much", Hermione told Morgana.

Morgana gave a small smile,"it must be nice, love. I have never had such a beau. I hope to have what you have. A person to love, a person that will alway be there for you".

Hermione squeezed her hand,"I'm sure you'll have that person one day. You are an amazing woman". Morgana smiled big at Hermione's words.

"Thank you, you are too".

* * *

Hermione woke up incredibly tired which was strange. She thought she had a good sleep, though she was awfully worried about Arthur and Merlin. She saw Gwen who was eating porridge; she was eating it slowly as she yawned. "Your tired too"? Hermione asked yawning.

Gwen nodded,"weird too I thought I had a good sleep. I went to be early".

Hermione decided to get a check up from Gaius. Gaius had already had many patients including Gwen. Gaius was losing energy also. He feel asleep eventually causing Hermione to get more tired watching sleep. She yawned once again and lied on the floor letting her sleepiness takeover.

* * *

Merlin went to Gaius's chambers and saw Hermione lying on the cold floor asleep. "Why you"? He asked concerned. All of Camelot was asleep, well besides him, Arthur and Morgana. He wrapped his hand around her lifting her up. He placed her on his bed cautiously. Hermione was sleeping so beautifully and peacefully like there was no worries in the world. Merlin kissed her hand and whispered to her in the ear,"it is going to be okay, my perfect".

Hermione whispered,"Merlin". She did a few times again still sleeping. Merlin turned to her lips. She begun screaming,"Merlin"! "Merlin"! She screamed loudly in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

Merlin held her tightly and kissed her forehead,"I'm here Hermione".

She was screaming, she was having a nightmare. Merlin held her closer. Arthur came in to Merlin's bedroom watching them and Hermione shaking terrified. Merlin was talking to her.

"What is wrong"? Arthur asked.

"Nightmare, a really bad one".

Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder,"we will stop this Merlin and she will wake".

"I know", Merlin said with a nod.

* * *

Morgause walked causally up to the sleeping Hermione. She was not sleeping gracefully but terrified at her dreams. Morgause saw the key and sneered at it. "It looks as though I'm in the presence of the keeper", Morgause said to herself with a cruel laugh. She touched the key and was painfully sapped immediately. It caused her to fall to the ground. Morgause got up and glared darkly at the key.

* * *

Merlin went back home to Gaius's chambers. He saw Gaius reading and sadly turned his head. "Hermione awake yet"? Merlin asked Gaius. "Not yet but soon", Gaius said. Hermione opened the door a few seconds after he said that and looked at Merlin.

"I know what you did", she whispered with sorrow.

Merlin sat on the bench placing his hands on his eyes. "Do you understand"?

"More then anyone. It is okay Merlin you had no other way. She chose her path and you chose yours. You are brave, just and great. Merlin what you did what was right with good intentions. I love you for these traits. I'm she Morgana will understand", Hermione told Merlin hugging I'm tight.

"I don't feel brave or just or great", Merlin said shamefully.

"Maybe you don't feel it but Merlin you are one of the bravest man I know and I have met many brave man. I was star struck meeting you though I must admit I was surprised by your lightness. I knew

you won't evil but I thought you would be more mysterious, more experienced with the dark arts. Never would I dream if falling in love with the powerful Merlin but I guess my expectations were wrong. Instead I got a griffinpuff the must loyal, kindest, friendliest, bravest, noble, daring, passionate, clumsy, humorous and amazing man I know. You are the one of the most selfless and trustworthy person I have ever lied eyes on. I dare not say more in case you get has ignorant and pratty has Arthur. I love you Merlin better then anyone or anything, your my best friend". She kissed him on the forehead as Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist digging his head into her stomach. Hermione smiled,"also thank you for holding me in my sleep while I was having a nightmare and the time you promised me you would protect me and kissed me gently". "You must be tired; get some rest", Hermione ordered Merlin softly. She walked out of the chambers slowly.

"When were you going to tell me about you and Hermione"? Gaius asked Merlin.

"Soon. I still don't understand what she sees in a guy like me", Merlin told Gaius.

"She doesn't love a guy like you. She loves you. I also believe she as explained what she sees in you. She sees you for who you are and she has great liking for your faults and your personality", Gaius said happily.

"I swear I'm gonna marry her someday. She has enchanted me with her magic, her womanly magic."

"Already thinking of marriage Merlin geez she really has enchanted you. Since when have you been a hopeless romantic"? Gaius asked.

"Hermione is a powerful witch", Merlin claimed with a smile.

* * *

**1000 views! I'm so pleased.**

**thank you for the reviews **

**Don-v: I would love you to proffread this fanfic :)**

**I enjoy writing this fanfic it is quite fun.**

**please tell me if you like it or hate it!**

**Kiarahg =^.^=**


	8. Dragonlords

Hermione ran in the dead of night in the castle fetching medicine, weapons, water and supplies. Camelot was under attack by the great dragon. 'So much for him not wanting to harm me', Hermione thought to herself. 'So many things happen in one day'. Hermione was helping Gaius out with the wounded people. She had never experienced a dragon attack before nor witness a dragon's power. Gaius looked at her,"we have run out of water". Hermione looked at the doors and ran outside seeing the dragon and knights screaming she went to the well quickly. She shouted,"accio bucket"! A bucket came to her fast. She begun drawing water from the well with all her strength. Pulling hard and looking around fit the dragon. She heard Arthur shouting,"clear the square"! Hermione started to go faster and more careful. Arthur turned to see her,"Hermy"! Hermione draw more water quickly. She hear Arthur shout,"Hermione"! She took the bucket and ran. Arthur ran with her, protecting her from the dragon who became closer. They safety went inside the council room.

"Thank you sire", Hermione gratefully said bowing.

"What you did was dangerous and idiotic", Arthur told Hermione.

"I call it bravery plus someone had to get water", Hermione told Arthur giving Gaius water. "You shouldn't have risked your life for me".

"Merlin would have my head if I had let you died", Arthur said with a chuckle.

Merlin came in an saw Hermione. He ran up to her embracing her. "Thank goodness your safe", Merlin said in relief.

"Merlin are you okay"? Hermione asked.

"My magic is useless", Merlin whispered in her ear. Hermione gaped then closed her mouth silently.

* * *

Hermione walked through the village looking a the dragon's ruins and destruction. She had her sword in her scabbard and her wand up her sleeve. Her hair was tied back. She had a leather bag with an extension charm, she was wearing a t-shirt and trousers. She went up to Merlin and Arthur and gave a small smile,"where's my horse"? "You don't have one because you aren't going and where's your gown"? Merlin asked.

"Firstly I am going I heard of your mission sounds fun, secondly just because I'm a girl that doesn't mean I always must wear dresses".

"Your not going", Merlin told her.

"Yes I am. I still angry at you Merlin. Guys trust me. I can take care of myself plus you would look more innocent with a woman".

"It's too dangerous", Merlin told her.

Hermione raised and eyebrow,"and staying here isn't. I could get killed either path. I'm going plus I have a life debt to pay".

Arthur looked at Merlin,"just let her come".

"There is no time to get another horse",Merlin told Arthur.

"Let her ride with you", Arthur suggested. Merlin blushed nervously.

"Don't pretend you don't want to Merlin", Arthur said.

Merlin looked at Hermione and helped her get on the horse,"fine".

Hermione wrapped her arms around Merlin's back as they rode on.

* * *

They entered Cenred's kingdom blending in. It begun to darken and rain. They went into a tavern filled with men that stared at the wet trio. Hermione felt her soaked hair on her saturated T-shirt. The men did not look friendly or kind Arthur was the first to speak,"greetings"! A man pulled a dagger from the table which scared Hermione. Arthur kept his fake smile. They sat down at a table and were served ale. "We're looking for a man named Balinor. We are willing to pay handsomely", Arthur told the inn keeper as he placed a bag of gold coins on the table. The man moved closer as if he was going to

tell them where he was.

"Never heard of him", the innkeeper said throwing the bag back to Arthur. The innkeeper walked away.

"Think he was Balinor"? Merlin asked Arthur and Hermione.

"I hope not", Arthur answered.

"Me too", Merlin replied.

Hermione looked at Merlin suspiciously. He was hiding something.

Hermione went into a different room then Arthur and Merlin. Her room was dark with only a few candles as lights and the room was small. She changed into her sleeping gown and went to bed. Fiddling with her key, thinking about Camelot. The dragon was vicious with no reason it was not like he was the last dragon in the world. Hermione thought of Garett of course that kingdom was safe nothing could destroy it. Hermione put the strongest spells on it to keep safety for her people. More and more people moved in everyday and Hermione became very rich but she had not desire to spend it. But instead safe it for a rainy day. Hermione missed her friends in the 21st century and her friends at Camelot.

* * *

It was morning light and Hermione was sleeping peacefully. "Wake up"! Merlin said loudly. Hermione rolled on to her back. And yawned as she woke up. She opened her eyes to see Merlin.

"What is it"? Hermione asked tiredly and getting up.

"We are going to leave. Umm you might want to change", Merlin told Hermione looking away from her.

"Merlin it is just a sleeping gown don't be ridiculous I'm sure you have seen one before", Hermione said in annoyance. As she w t beyond a room divider and got changed.

* * *

They walked in the forest holding the horse's reins . Arthur became lacking beyond in pain. Merlin turned his head to Arthur. Arthur said,"it's alright".

"No it's the wound let me have a look", Merlin replied.

They pulled over and Merlin examine Arthur's scratch he got from the dragon. Hermione saw guards and hid beyond a log,"guards". Merlin and Arthur ran and hid with her watching the guards.

When the guards left Merlin shook Arthur,"Arthur". Arthur was unconscious which worried Merlin. They put him in the horse and rode for awhile. Merlin dismounted his horse to check up on Merlin. "It is going to be okay Merlin", Hermione reassured him.

"I'm going to find help okay stay with Arthur".

* * *

Merlin and Hermione were watching a man attend to Arthur's wound in a cave. Hermione watched Merlin he was acting strange. Hermione's hand found his and she whispered,"are you okay Merlin"?

Merlin nodded. The man looked at them and back at Arthur muttering words. Hermione looked at Merlin something was up. "He needs rest", the man told them.

"How long will it take for him to heal"? Hermione questioned.

"By morning".

Hermione smiled,"thank you sir".

Hermione and Merlin were giving dinner Hermione looked at the man. Her looked at tiny bit familiar. "Thank you. Looks great", Hermione said gratefully taking a small full of the food.

"How long have you lived here"? Merlin asked the man.

"A few winters", the man replied.

"It must be hard".

"Why are you asking these questions? What are you doing here"? The man asked.

"Where looking for a man named Balinor and sorry about my beau he is terribly nosy", Hermione answered. Merlin gave her a quick glance. "You haven't heard of him have you"? Hermione asked taking another spoonful.

"He passed on", the man replied.

"So you knew him"? Merlin asked.

"Who are you"?! The man asked loudly.

"I'm ... Merlin", Merlin answered.

"And you"? The man asked pointing at Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger sir".

"And him"? The man asked pointing at Arthur.

"His name is Lancelot his a knight", Merlin lied. Hermione froze at the name Lancelot he was one of her least favourite knights of of the round table.

"His name is ARTHUR PENDRAGON! He is UTHER'S son"! The man corrected with a sneer.

"Yes", Merlin said.

"This is Cenred's kingdom his asking for trouble. What do you want from me"?

"Are you Balinor"?

The man looked down at his food.

"The great dragon is attacking Camelot", Merlin told Balinor.

"His name is Kilgharrah".

"Kilgharrah then we can't stop him only you can. Please we need your help", Hermione told him.

"He fights for a reason revenge."

"He is killing innocent people and children-"! Hermione cried.

Balinor interrupted,"Uther betrayed me and hunted me down".

"I know what that's like", Hermione told Balinor.

"How do you know anyone's life girl"! Balinor yelled."Uther told me to take the last dragon to Camelot so he could make peace with it"!

"But he didn't, he lied to me, he betrayed me you want me to protect this man"!

Hermione shook her head,"for all I care Uther could die tomorrow. I want you to protect the innocent. I to know what it feels like to be hunted down. I spent 7 years of my life defending myself and my friends. I was teased and bullied. One year I was snatched and tortured. I have seen friends be slaughtered, I have sacrificed many things to keep my family and friends safe. I was given this scar for helping my friends". Hermione pulled up he sleeve showing the Mudblood mark. Merlin gasped at it. "You were lucky has I to escape where did you go"?

"A place called Ealdor".

"Yes".

"I had a life there, a woman a good woman. Ealdor was beyond Uther's real but his still hunted me down. Why couldn't he let me be? What have I done so wrong that made be have to ditch the life I made and abandon the woman I love. He sent knights to kill me I was forced to leave and live in this"! Merlin started tearing up as did Hermione."I understand how Kilgharrah feels he lost all his kind all his kin. Do you want to understand how that feels"? Balinor asked Hermione.

She shook her head,"I'm sorry".

"Look around girl let Uther die and Camelot fall".

Hermione looked at Merlin and squeezed his hand. Balinor walked away coldly. Hermione sadly put her head on Merlin's shoulder.

"You want everyone to die"? Merlin asked.

"Why should I care"? Balinor questioned.

"What If one of them was your son"? Merlin quizzed.

"I don't have a son".

Hermione looked at Merlin puzzled and perplexed.

"Of I told you-" Merlin said as Arthur said Merlin loudly in his sleep. Balinor walked away again. Hermione got off Merlin's shoulder. She stared at him baffled.

"Your his son aren't you"? Hermione asked. Merlin nodded and Hermione have him a passionate warm hug. Hermione gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

Hermione and Merlin were sitting outside and Arthur was talking to Balinor awake and well. It was daylight and Merlin had been quiet. Hermione grabbed his hand and took him to the stream. "Cheer up Merlin", Hermione told him splashing him with water from the stream.

"What are you doing"?

"Splashing you with water", Hermione answer yet again splashing him with water. Merlin splashed her back.

"Stop it", Merlin told her.

"No", Hermione said splashing him with more water .

"You are so died", Merlin said. He splash her back and after a few seconds they were having a water fight. Both of them getting soaked.

Merlin was laughing hard now official cheered up. Hermione smiled happy to his Merlin was having fun. He lifted her up spinning her around.

"Let me go"! Hermione yelled joyfully.

"I'm never letting you go", Merlin said holding her tightly letting her feet touch the ground. Hermione hugged back.

"I love you Merlin", Hermione whispered.

"I love you too Hermione", Merlin replied.

Arthur came up to them,"okay lovebirds that is enough. Now look your all wet".

Hermione laughed turning to Arthur. "It is called fun we were playing", Hermione told Arthur.

"What are you 5"? Arthur teased.

"What did Balinor say"? Merlin asked.

"He said he would think about it".

Hermione felt Merlin place his arm around her waist and pulling her in. Balinor came up to the and said,"farewell then".

Arthur became angry,"is that your decision"?

"I will not help Uther".

"Then all people of Camelot are darned then".

"So be it".

"Have you no conscience"?

"You should ask that question to your father".

"You are not better then him", Merlin told Balinor. Balinor looked at him and turned away to his cave walking slowly.

"Don't waste your time Merlin"! Arthur yelled walking to the horses.

"Gaius told me of the nobility of dragonlords But he was clearly wrong", Merlin said furious at Balinor. Hermione grabbed her bag and sword holding Merlin's hand. Balinor turned to Merlin.

"Gaius? Good man".

"Yes I was hoping you would be like him".

"Merlin, Hermione"! Arthur shouted.

"I wanted-", Merlin continued.

"Merlin"!

"But there's no point".

Hermione looked at Merlin sadly.

They turned and walked away.

* * *

They rode to a nice spot and made camp and a fire. Merlin and Hermione were silent. Hermione was reading a book sitting underneath a tree. "I thought silence would be a blessing from you Merlin but I found it just as irritating. Your a riddle Merlin", Arthur said watching him.

"A riddle"? Merlin asked.

"Yes I gone to quite like you now I realises your not as big as fool as you look", Arthur said poking Merlin with a stick.

"Yeah I feel the same now I know you aren't as ignorant as you sound".

"You think I'm ignorant"?

"No more... Supercilious".

"That's a big word Merlin. Sure you know what it means"?

"Condescending".

"Very good".

Hermione interrupted their talk,"patronising".

"No it doesn't quite mean that", Arthur said.

"I know, these are other things you are", Hermione said. Merlin chucked at Hermione.

Arthur looked at her,"hang on"!

She turned the page,"overbearing". Arthur stood up and pulled out his sword.

Merlin agreed with Hermione," very overbearing".

"Merlin"!

"But you wanted me to talk".

Merlin and Hermione heard a twig snap and picked up there swords and followed Merlin. They saw trees moved and turned around to see Balinor,"Careful, boy. I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country".

Arthur stayed neutral,"And will you return to Camelot with us"?

"You were right, Merlin. There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid".

"If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded".

"I seek no reward", Balinor scoffed.

"Great! Lets eat".

* * *

Hermione and Arthur were sitting near the fire. He examined her necklace. "Why do you always wear that"? Arthur asked.

"It is special to me. It is the last link of my parents," Hermione lied.

"What happened to them"? Arthur asked.

"They suffer amnesia they don't remember me. It is better off this way too. I'm too dangerous", Hermione said closing her book.

"I'm sorry", Arthur said coming closer to her.

"Yeah. How did you get the wound anyway"? Hermione asked.

"Dragon".

"Thank you for saving my life I owe you".

"It's fine. I feel as if I heard you in my sleep about you being hunted down".

"Yeah".

"I'm sorry I wish I could have helped you, it sounded horrible".

Hermione begun crying with the memories coming in flashbacks, "It was". Hermione wrapped her arms around Arthur crying on his shoulder. Her hugged back. "I just wish the memories disappeared they are terrible. My friends, my family", Hermione depressingly said digging her head into Arthur.

"I'm sorry".

* * *

Merlin and Balinor came back to see Arthur holding Hermione's chin straight. "It is okay. Everything's fine I know this must be hard for you", Arthur consoled.

Hermione put her head on his chest. They both were unaware of Merlin and Balinor's presence. Merlin became jealous.

"Thank you, sire. I think I need sometime by myself". Hermione walked away and sat by a tree not to far from camp.

Merlin cleared his throat and Arthur looked at him,"oh hello Merlin". Merlin looked at him darkly. "Why are you looking at me like that? its quite creepy ", Arthur said turning his head to just being able to see Hermione. "Why were you hugging Hermione"? Merlin asked.

Arthur laughed,"don't get all green eyed, Hermione begun crying so I went to console her. She only has eyes for you for some reason. I asked about her past and she started crying and she hugged me. It would be against chivalry not to hug her back and attempt. I know what she means to Merlin I wouldn't betray you like that. However, she is very beautiful in and out. Plus I love Gwen".

Merlin dropped the firewood and walked up to Hermione. She was cold and her head was huddled into her knees. Merlin put his neckerchief around her throat and his coat on her. "No Merlin your'll get cold", Hermione said about to take his jacket off. Merlin moved her hands away from the jacket. Merlin sat by her and offered his lap to her. Hermione put her head on his lap and looked up at him.

"I told Balinor he was my father", Merlin said.

"What did he say"? Hermione asked.

"He doesn't know what it is to have a son".

Merlin kissed Hermione gently.

"Merlin, your jealous that I hugged Arthur aren't you"?

"A little".

"You have nothing to envy. I love you and only you".

"I love you too".

* * *

Merlin lied next Hermione late at night and placed a kiss on her forehead. He got something out of his jacket and placed it in Hermione's hand.

Hermione woke to see a gold ring In her hand with a small sapphire. The ring was beautiful and Hermione smiled at it. Merlin lied next to her. On a log next to Merlin was a dragon made of wood. Merlin waked and turned to Hermione. He grinned at the dragon then turned to Hermione who was admiring the ring. "Hermione Jean Granger will you do the honours of becoming my wife"? Merlin asked. Hermione's eyes widened and she was shocked.

"This quickly. In my time, the future it usually takes years for a couple to get engaged", Hermione said looking at him.

"So that is a no"? Merlin asked.

"I never said no", Hermione told Merlin.

Merlin lightened up. He kissed her passionately.

"Yes I'll marry you. I want to be with you forever ", Hermione said before she kissed back.

Merlin felt the magic and sensation of the sparks in the kiss.

"The other night I told Gaius's I would proposal to you, he didn't think I was serious. You have enchanted me with your magic though. You are special to me what I said at the stream it was true I will never let you go. You are spectacular in every way. I feel has if I missed you before I met you. I love you and I will always protect you".

Hermione kissed him like he had never been kissed before. Merlin's held her tighter and placed one of his hands on her waist and the other stroking her hair. Merlin slid the ring onto Hermione's ring ringer.

"We still need to get Uther's permission", Hermione reminded Merlin.

"We will and then we'll be happy", Merlin told her.

Hermione went to say something but Arthur suddenly covered her mouths and said,"Cenred's men". Guards came running to them.

A few men pulled swords at Hermione.

"And you would harm a maiden"? Hermione asked the guards.

One guard scratched her cheek with the sword. She felt blood drip,"so you guys aren't chivalrous then". Hermione laughed taking out her sword,"good it makes you lot funner to deal with". Hermione was takings and knocking out men with help of wandless magic. She was stabbed in the leg and Arthur defended her. "You okay"? Arthur asked.

Hermione stabbed a man and smiled,"I have had worse my lord".

When the guards were all died Hermione turned to see Merlin leaning over Balinor's body talking to him. Balinor was died. Hermione ran up to Merlin holding him tightly. Merlin cried on her shoulder. "Merlin I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry", Hermione whispered. Arthur came up and stabbed the ground slamming on the ground.

"No ! Camelot is doomed", Arthur claimed. Hermione wiped Merlin's tears and kissed his forehead.

They buried Merlin and Hermione painted a dragon on Balinor's grave. She place her head on Merlin's should giving him back his jacket and neckerchief. Her wound was covered by a bandage from Hermione's bag. "I'm a dragonlord now", Merlin whispered to Hermione.

"I know", Hermione replied.

"How"?

"I'm not stupid Merlin".

"No, your brilliant. He liked you, thought you were brave to speak up like that especially to a man. He also felt sorry for what you went through. He asked how I felt about you, I replied saying I can not express how much I love her. That is true. We will be together Hermione we have grown so close in these last though days it's ridiculous in a good way".

Hermione smiled with tears,"it would have been nice Balinor being at our wedding day".

"i know".

"Yeah. I liked Balinor he would have been a good father". Hermione watched Arthur slowly walk away mounting his horse. Hermione kneeled at Balinor's grave and pulled out her wand. Instantly a white rose wrath was formed from magic. "Come on you have dragon to stop".

* * *

They rode into Camelot it was partly destroyed and gave a miserable look. They went into the council chambers. Hermione saw eyes stare at her. She felt uncomfortable and looked at Merlin holding his hand. The room was fall of sadness and fear. "Sorry father I failed you. The last dragonlord is died", Arthurtold Uther. Every hope in the room fell at these words.

Gaius looked at Merlin who was crying and so was Hermione. Gaius looked at Hermione she was wearing a ring on her ring finger. Gaius gaped and turned to Merlin. Hermione was comforting him.

"There are many years where I might've wished for that news", Uther replied.

".All is not lost, Father. We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms: on open ground, on horseback, where we can manoeuvre better".

"There is no point".

"So what? We stay here, watch Camelot fall".

"You have my blessing".

Arthur looked around at he man,"I need a dozen knights! Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. For those brave enough to volunteer should know, the chances of returning are slim".

Sir Leon was the first to step foreword. Twelve other knights made a circle around Arthur showing their support and loyalty.

Hermione lied on her bed and fiddled with her engagement ring. She took it off and inside there was an engraved picture of a dragon. Hermione smiled at the picture and put the ring back on. Gwen sat next to her and grabbed her hand and looked at the ring,"what's this"?

"An engagement ring", Hermione answered sliding it back on her finger.

"Merlin proposed"?

"Yes and I said yes".

"Aww you and Merlin are so adorable together. How did he propose"?

"He slipped the ring into my hand while i was asleep and when I woke he asked me".

"Cute. Are you going to have kids"?

"Gwen I think I should worry about that after we get married".

"Yeah I don't want to crush your dreams but Uther probably won't give you permission to marry. Your his favourite servant if he had it his way you would become noble and marry Arthur".

"I'm very aware of Uther's favour and I know it's going to be no but we going to still try to make Uther see sense. I don't think he would want me to marry Arthur If he knew me better. Plus I would not marry Arthur he is dashing but not my type he is however one of my best friends".

"Best friend"?

"I'm speaking about you Gwen".

Gwen hugged Hermione warmly honouring their friendship.

"Your wearing Merlin's jacket and neckerchief", Gwen told Hermione.

"Indeed I'll go and return them".

* * *

Hermione watched Gaius comfort Merlin. She crossed her arms and gave a weak smile. She leaned on the open door. Merlin looked at her. Gaius turned his head to her as well,"I'll give you two alone time". Hermione kneeled beside Merlin and took his empty hand and squeezed it. She placed her chin on he's lap.

"Merlin", Hermione whispered in deep sympathy.

"I could have helped him", Merlin told Hermione.

"No you couldn't of. It's okay Merlin to feel guilty but it wasn't your fault".

"He died protecting me".

"Then don't let him die in vain".

"Hermione why did you say yes"?

"To what"?

"at my proposal".

Hermione stood up and gave him a tender kiss stopping the tears.

"Why wouldn't I say yes"? Hermione asked.

"Just give me a start forward answer".

"Love".

"Love"?

"Love".

Hermione sat on his bed and put his neckerchief around his neck and put his jacket him. Merlin smiled and placed his whittled dragon in between them. Hermione smiled at it. Merlin pushed hair away from her eye and stroked her cheek.

"Think I'm strong enough to face the dragon"? Merlin asked.

"Merlin never ask that again. Of course you are. Merlin you are everything griffindor and hufflepuff stand for. I personally believe you look better in red. Anyway, you are strong enough to hide a secret so big you should be strong enough to face a dragon. You Merlin are strong".

Merlin smiled and hugged her,"how come your the only one that can cheer me up like this"?

"Because I'm the keeper".

"You sure are".

* * *

Hermione watched as the knights rode to face the dragon. She put her heard down she was worried. She didn't understand why, he was Merlin the most powerful wizard to walk on this planet. She didn't doubt him nor have she ever. But she was worried; deeply worried. They were betrothed and even if Uther said no to their request then stuff him, that didn't mean they weren't allowed to be together. Hermione fiddled with her key, hoping for Merlin to see the key again. If you told her a couple of months ago she would be marrying the Merlin she would laugh herself to death. She never least expected to be charmed by Merlin. He had cast a love spell on her. She normally would never say yes to a proposal after a week of dating. She use to say his name in vain like when she would say: 'Merlin's beard' or 'Merlin's pants'.

Merlin meant the world to her. When she was with him she forgot the 21st century. She forgot her troubles. Gaius came up to her and cleared his throat,"worried much"?

Hermione smiled,"I don't doubt him but I just have to worry".

Gaius nodded at her words and looked at her ring,"so is Merlin the one who gave you the ring"?

Hermione blushed at Merlin's name. She nodded her head quickly. Gaius friendly stated,"you have doubts about you marriage I can tell".

Hermione looked at him and if she was true to herself yes she had doubts. "Yes and no I fear for us. No one in my time period would approve and I live a whole lie here.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm here and when I remember why I get depressed. I'm destined to murder someone. I fear Merlin's life is endanger because of me. Everyone wants me dead. Uther will never want me to marry Merlin even how much I love him. The proposal came all too quickly. The last time I was betrothed my fiancé betrayed me; not that i think Merlin will. I have a whole kingdom to run and my advisor doesn't seem to like Merlin. I'm suppose to marry for the good of the kingdom. If I'm true to myself and others I have many doubts. But my love for Merlin stays strong. I'm from other time which just makes our relationship harder. I care for Merlin more then I can say but sometimes I feel as if my love Is impossible". Hermione frowned becoming teary.

"Don't underestimate the power of love Hermione your smart enough not to. Love is the most powerful force in the world. It can change many things".

"I know Gaius. But even love has it's limits".

"Maybe you should tell Merlin your doubts".

"No, at least not now. He just lost his father, the father he never knew he had. The father he met a few days ago. I can't tell him my doubts I need to help him. I don't even know what is going through his head right now".

* * *

Merlin and Arthur walked into Camelot's walls. Gwen throw her arms around Arthur. Hermione did the same to Merlin. She whispered in his ear,"you did it Dragonlord". Hermione kissed Merlin proudly. Merlin stroked her hair, she loved it when he did that. Hermione was pulled into Merlin's embrace. "Merlin you know I really should have come, I-", Hermione said before Merlin interrupted her with a kiss. She was to thrilled to protest. He was the one who broke the kiss.

"I felt him there with me", Merlin told Hermione.

"He is always with you. Those who die never truly leave us. They're in our heart always".

"I hope what you say is true".

"You still have Gaius Merlin. You are more lucky then most people remember that."

Merlin kissed her forehead,"I know I'm lucky, not only do I have Gaius I have you. You alone is good enough for me".

Hermione laughed,"what till were married you might get sick of me".

Merlin kissed her neck.

"Me get sick of you what nonsense".

"I better let you spend time with Gaius".

Merlin gave her another kiss quickly,"see you tomorrow then".

* * *

Everyone's view on Hermione so far:

Uther- Amazing, loyal servant. She reminds me of someone dear to me. She is noble though refuses for a higher ranking in Camelot. She is very brave and has quite a punch. I have deep sympathy for her and what she went through and what happened to Princess Ember. She is smart, when she isn't serving Morgana, she is reading. I often wondered if Arthur and her would make a good couple. she has great beauty and it gets better everyday. Her and Arthur have much in common they both love Camelot, sword combat and adventure. She spends far too much time with Arthur's manservant for my liking. It also seems they are courting...

Arthur- Hermione... She is extremely brave and daring. Quite good with a sword, much better then Merlin. I would love to learn more about Hogsmede but she sends up crying whenever it's mentioned. She is brilliant and always is reading. She heads great sense of humour and adventure. She is suppose to be noble but she refuses my Father's offer to give her a higher ranking. Merlin is very fond of her. I have never seen him like this with a woman before. I can see what he sees in her, she is very beautiful. She is very loyal all and trustworthy. She is a very understanding person. No one would want to get on her bad side, she has a stone fist. She knows about me and Gwen and hasn't made it out like its a big deal, as if it isn't odd or strange. She is famous in Camelot nearly has famous as me. She is a good friend to all and a very good beau to Merlin.

Morgana- I am so glad I met her. A witch like bad she is with the betrayer Merlin. She is one of the most out going an bravest girl I know. She is friendly and easy to talk to. She is tough and won't let anyone doubt her. Morgause doesn't seem to like her. She is friendly, kind, passionate, smart and funny. She is one of my closest friends. She have great power and sees things differently to others.

Royal advisor of Garett- my keeper is bright woman with a big heart. She would do anything for her people. She is brave and true. She actually knows my name and in private she calls me by it. She is talented and skilled. She has ordered a whole giant library be made in the castle. She knows much more then any other person of the new ways.

Amelia- I love serving her. She is always considerate and thoughtful. She does half of my chores and I still get full pay. i don't have much chores as she doesn't life in Garett. She is more of a friend then a mistress and even hands taught me a few spells and potions.

Gwen- Hermy is awesome sand a true friend. I can't imagine my house without her now, but I guess I'll have to seeing as she is betrothed to Merlin. I can tell she has doubts though. She has such a warm heart and a passion for adventure. She would die for nearly anyone. She is brave and strong. Hermione is one of my best friends and she is very trustworthy.

Merlin- Love her Love her. After Freya I thought I would never love again. But then Hermione came into my life and changed everything. She knows me better then anyone. She is caring and devoted to Camelot. She will snap if you doubt her ability because she is a woman. Hermione is amazing and I love being with her. We are getting married.

Balinor- good woman. Vert determined and strong. She makes my son happy. She is fairly good with a sword and magic. She knows what she wants and sticks with it.

Olethea- I'm her biggest fan. She is awesome. I bet she would beat Prince Arthur is a sword fight. She is a nice person and very pretty.

Mordred- She is a pretty cool but scary. She is known throughout my people.


	9. Olethea and betrayal

Hermione spotted Merlin in the stocks all the people had gone to get more food scraps. Hermione went over to Merlin and leaned over catching his glance. She chuckled and got a cloth from her bag and using magic secretly to wet it. She wiped Merlin's face,"Arthur"? Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Merlin.

"No, Uther", Merlin answered shamefully.

Hermione raised her eyebrow,"what did you do"?

"Asked him for permission to marry you. Turns out he didn't like the idea and I may had a bit of a argument with him. Sorry Hermione", Merlin apologised looking up. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and smiled. She stroke his hair lightly and softly.

"Got to go Merlin. I'm still going to wear the ring in pride and just because Uther said no doesn't mean we still can't be together. I love you Merlin dearly now after you finish your time have a nice bath and then if you want come over". Merlin smiled and looked up at his girlfriend and admired her.

* * *

There was a knock on the door Hermione answered it. "Merlin"? She asked but then realised it was a woman at the door. She had blonde hair and blue eyes much like an older Olethea.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I need your help", the woman said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Come in right away", Hermione said. The woman went in and sat on a chair. "What troubles you? Why do you seek me and not the king"? Hermione asked examining to poor woman.

"My daughter Olethea. There was two men and a lady, they took her from me. They said that only you can save her. They want you. Please I need my daughter safe and sound. If anything were to happen to her...".

"I will help you and Olethea. I won't let anything happen I promise. I rather die myself then anything to happen to an innocent child."

The Woman grabbed Hermione's hand,"there is something else. She has magic, please don't tell anyone".

Hermione squeezed her hand gently,"I wouldn't dream of the day where I would tell someone she is a witch. Her and your secret is safe with me. I'm not Uther ". There was a knock at the door, Hermione looked at it then back at woman. "That would be Merlin", Hermione told her getting up to answer the door. Merlin was carrying a bunch of lovely tulips. Hermione smiled and leaned on the door. "Merlin you are so sweet".

Merlin gave her a quick kiss and saw the woman.

"I'll be leaving then. Thank you Hermione", The woman said. "I live a few houses down".

"Bye", Hermione farewelled. The woman walked home quickly. Hermione grabbed the tulips and went in the house. She begin finding a vase and used magic to fill it with water. She looked at Merlin and smiled,"come in". Merlin took a step in then closed the door he smelt apple pie.

"Did you make apple pie"?

"Yes I did want some"?

"How can I say no"?

Hermione handed him a slice. Merlin took a bite off it. "How is it"? Hermione asked sitting down.

Merlin smiled,"really good".

Hermione fiddled her key thinking of Olethea. Poor innocent girl, what were they doing to her? Merlin kissed Hermione on the cheek,"I know that when you fiddle with your necklace that means your thinking hard". Hermione gave a weak smile and placed one hand on the table. Merlin hissed painfully touching his back.

"What is it"? Hermione asked.

"Nothing just a little sore from something I had to do yesterday".

"Please tell me when you going on a quest".Merlin chuckled and bit his lip trying to handle to pain. Hermione looked at him," take of your shirt, I'll check on it". Merlin blushed then slowly became topless. Hermione stared at him then shook her head. Hermione grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned the wound,"it is huge Merlin what did you do"?

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you".

"Try me".

Merlin turned his head to her and smiled. She smiled back. Everything was right and comforting.

"Okay this is going to hurt".

Hermione placed another cloth on the wound with some kind of cream. "Urh".

"Told you it would hurt. This is way you don't go on crazy missions. The kinda missions that give Gaius a heart attack", Hermione told him throwing back his shirt.

"And how do you feel when I go on these missions"?

"I worry but most if the time I'm there with you. Still when you do it by yourself I am worried. I don't doubt you Merlin I just worry".

Merlin put his shirt back on and stood up,"you don't need to worry".

Merlin hugged her from the back and kissed her head. Hermione felt his hand touch her shoulder. She touched his hand lightly.

"Merlin your not just a manservant your the manservant of Prince Arthur. Not only that put you have two giant secrets. Magic is banned. You're Emrys. Your destiny is to protect Arthur even if it means giving up your own life or the life of people you love. Sorry but I think I need to worry"!

Merlin hugged her tighter,"I know".

Hermione stood up,"Merlin I know you will be the greatest wizard ever but sometimes i must worry because of that".

Merlin kissed her and whispered in her ear,"for now on when I'm on crazy quests my motivation will be you. Smile please. I love it when you smile". Hermione smiled and Merlin looked at grin,"perfect". Merlin got his fist and put it in between them. His eyes flashed gold and out. He opened his hand and a butterfly was sitting on his palm. The butterfly was brown and small. The butterfly flew out of Merlin's hand and Hermione was astonished.

"Is that an example of your power"? Hermione asked him.

"Yep".

"Well that is some beautiful magic how can Uther banned that? Hey the jester did that spell you know the one who enchant Vivian and Arthur".

"Nothing gets by you, does it Hermione"?

"No".

Hermione felt her key necklace go red hot. Hermione fainted as the key tingled.

* * *

She was dreaming. There was a dark castle in which Olethea was being held hostage. She was crying and she was scared. She looked sick and mistreated. The castle was as cold as ice. Only a few candles lit up the room. Olethea was chained to a wall.

* * *

Hermione twitched her eyes. Merlin held her hand she was faint. Merlin placed a cloth on her forehead. He kissed her cheek. She woke at his touch and weakly called,"Merlin"!

"Right here", Merlin said.

"What happened"? Hermione asked confused.

"You fainted", Merlin told her.

"Merlin I got to go".

"Hush... rest. You look tired", Merlin said tracing his index finger up and down her cheek. Hermione yawned silently and begun sleeping. Merlin should be at work but he stayed. A few hours later Merkin became sleepy and fell asleep leaning on her bed. Arthur came in infuriated and saw Merlin and Hermione fast asleep. Arthur got a pan and a wooden spoon. He whacked the pan hard with the spoon, waking Merlin and Hermione. "Hey"! Merlin yelled In annoyance.

"Good your awake now clean my room, polish my armour and boots. Then make my bed. After that you can write my speech. Has a bonus chore do my laundry. I almost forgot you can clean out the stables"! Arthur yelled angrily. Hermione rolled over .

"Sorry sire it's my fault I fainted. I'll do the chores. Do you want some apple pie"? Hermione asked taking guilt.

Arthur looked at the pie,"I like pie".

* * *

Hermione did all the chores and declined Merlin's offer for help. Hermione really hated all the chores Merlin had to do everyday. But the speech was quite fun. Hermione decided that tonight she would go to the dark castle and rescue Olethea.

* * *

That night Hermione placed her key necklace on the floor in the middle of her throne room in the Castle of Adrion. The key sparkled and lit up. There was a white hole in the floor now. It was bright and Hermione couldn't look at it. She picked up her necklace and jumped into the hole. She landed outside the castle she saw in her dream. She put her necklace back on and got out her wand. She walked into the castle scared and unsure. She begun to shake and shiver. Hermione then saw Olethea she was being held by two men. A woman was circling them. "I knew you would come", the woman said. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you"? Hermione asked.

"I don't think we should bother with names", the woman hissed. "I'm more concerned about what you can do for me".

"I can do nothing", Hermione said darkly.

"Oh but I you see you can. You are Uther's most favourite servant. Your also the keeper of the new ways".

"What do you want from me"?

"I want you to steal something from Camelot's vaults".

"Then you have got the wrong girl I am loyal to Camelot".

"Fine boys give Olethea the special treatment".

"No! Fine tell me what you want me to steal".

"It is in a gold box that has engraved pictures of dragons".

"Will you free Olethea if I give it to you"?

"Give it to me then we'll talk".

Hermione wanted to punch the woman badly. "You shall have it by tomorrow's nightfall".

The woman gave her a dagger,"this is to kill anyone that suspects you". Hermione looked at Olethea then disapparted back home to see Gwen sleeping. She lied on her bed gutted and remembering the look in Olthea's eyes so scared.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the royal table at breakfast time. Uther requested her to. Uther asked her about her hobbies and was actually fascinated with them. Hermione hated Uther because of his cruelty and stubboness. But he had a soft spot for her that made Arthur a bit jealous. "Tell me Hermione. what is your view on magic"? Uther asked.

"I don't think it is my place to say", Hermione replied.

"Of course it is you studied seven years of your life to learning how to fight wizards and enchantresses".

"We'll I don't think magic is evil it's self but it depends on what the wizard or witch choses to do with it. In my opinion only dark magic should be banned and that's how we do it in Hogsmede. In Hogsmede we only deal with dark magic but those who use it for good we leave alone. I don't think judging someone because they are different from an average person is wrong".

"What an interesting view".

"I also think that magic isn't something you can just suddenly get or choose. I think you are either born with magic or not magical".

Uther nodded taking a sip from his goblet. "Hermione your views always intrigued me. You remind me of someone dear to me. Do you like horse riding "?

"Yes I love horse riding. I use to ride horses sometimes when I was little".

"Maybe you and Arthur can go together sometime".

Hermione looked at Arthur. He became embarrassed,"Father"!

Hermione winked at Merlin,"maybe we will go on a ride one day. Though Merlin is taking me out for a ride tomorrow".

Merlin smiled and poured the king juice. Uther looked at him hostile look.

"Hermione have you thought more on my offer to become a dame"?

Uther asked.

"I have considered it but sire I love my job as a maid".

"And the good maid you are".

Uther raised his glass,"toast to Hermione for her loyalty and service"! Hermione gave a fake smile and took a sip from her cup.

"Thank you, your highness".

Hermione became guilty but her phoney smile some how sensed it was fake. Hermione stood up,"sorry my lord there is urgent business i must attend".

"You have hardly eaten".

"I am not hungry sire but thank you for breakfast anyway".

* * *

Hermione left the room. She snapped her fingers and her hooded cloak appeared in her hands. She put it on and walked slowly down to the vaults. There were a few guards guarding the vaults but Hermione knocked them out with her wand. The vaults were locked, Hermione stared at her key. She unlocked the door with the key. Hermione smiled impressed. The vaults were filled of many things. Hermione turned to a shelf with many boxes. That's when she saw it the golden box. Hermione grabbed it, tempted to open it but instead she called,"accio bag". Her brown leather bag flew in and Hermione placed the box in the bag. Hermione also saw a strange box small and add the mark of the deathly hollows. Hermione couldn't believe it. She opened the box to see the resurrection stone . Hermione closed it and put it in her bag also. It did not belong to Uther or Camelot. It belonged in Garett. Hermione closed the door leaving the vaults. She knew there were more things in there that technically belong to her.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur where in Arthur's chambers. Merlin was making the bed and Arthur was doing.. nothing. "Merlin tomorrow you can have the day off and do what ever you do in your spare time", Arthur told Merlin.

"Apparently me and Hermione are going out on a horse ride. But I believe it was just to get the king angry", Merlin said jokingly.

"My father has the impression that me and Hermione would make a good couple. I have never seen him this way about a servant. He didn't snap at her when she said that magic wasn't evil itself. He valued her opinion. It's strange. All I know is that me and Hermione would never consider marrying each other".

"She would make a good queen though", Merlin said remembering her when she is at Garett. She ruled with passion, wisdom and respect".

"Your just saying that because your with her. But even I have to attempt she would be".

"I would never say anything just because we are courting. I honestly believe she would make a great leader. She is confident, brave and strong. She doesn't judge. She stands with pride, honour, respect and loyalty. She would make an excellent queen. She understands everyone".

Arthur looked at Merlin oddly,"is this why you love her so much"?

Merlin chucked and scratched his head,"that is only the beginning on why I love her". Merlin blushed.

"You better take care of her Merlin. She is one in a million. If you keep speaking so highly of her other men will try to woo her. Merlin keep your eyes open".

Merlin laughed,"no I trust her. Just don't hug her so often. But yet again she would never fall for a clotpole".

Arthur laughed,"well she loves you. So I guess she could fall for any men".

"I actually proposed to her".

"What? Really? What she say"?

"Yes she said yes".

"That's great"!

"I asked for permission of the king to marry her. He said no".

"Sorry mate".

Merlin swallowed and saddened his tone,"yeah. She still wears the ring though. So at least she still cares".

Arthur straightened up and stared at the slightly depressed Merlin. "As soon as I'm king I'm going to let you two get married".

"Thank you sire".

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door of Olethea's home. Olethea's mother answered the door. She had been crying. Hermione gave a week smile,"your daughter lives".

The woman smiled holding back tears,"where is she"? Hermione gaped.

"I promise you with all my power I'll bring her home". The woman hugged Hermione sad and full of hope.

* * *

Hermione walked in the forest that afternoon making her way to the only place you can apprate into Garett. Hermione was walking normally trying not to get suspected. Hermione felt a hand touch her shoulder. Hermione grabbed out her sword and knocked the person down. To her surprise it was Merlin. "Merlin you okay? I'm so sorry", Hermione said.

"I'm fine, what are you doing"? Merlin asked getting up.

"Walking".

"Through an bandit infested forest"?

"Bandits have nothing on me".

"Hermione be safe. You are precious to me, Camelot and Garett".

Hermione kissed him,"when I act I do it all for the three. Now you know how I feel when your off doing something crazy".

"Me doing something crazy?.. never".

"Your insane", Hermione chuckled. Hermione looked at the lowering sun. "I must go".

"Why? Where are you headed"?

"For the love of Garett"! Hermione shouted leaving him.

Merlin was baffled and worried about her.

* * *

Hermione was nearly at the spot till a knight of Camelot found her,"Miss Granger".

Hermione curtsied,"sir".

"May I check your bag"? The knight asked.

"You will do no such thing"! Hermione yelled.

"Please Miss Granger. I must", the knight insisted.

"I am Hermione Granger heroine of Camelot how dare you"! Hermione shouted.

The knight checked her bag forcefully and found the golden box,"this belongs to Camelot"!

Hermione with no other choice stabbed him in the heart with the dagger. She pulled it out and but the dagger away as the knight fell dead. Hermione closed his dead eyes.

"I'm sorry", Hermione said sympathetically. She felt tears produce. Hermione left him there for other knight's to find. They would give him a good burial and tell his family the bad news. Hermione did not enjoy killing him but she couldn't reach her wand in time. Who knew what he would do to her. Hermione finally found the spot and apprated into the castle. She put the resurrection stone in the vaults and transported her way to the unknown castle.

* * *

Hermione came in to see the woman pacing,"so you made it keeper".

"Here is your box", Hermione said throwing it at the woman. "Now free Olethea", Hermione commanded.

"You have done well keeper. Of course Olethea shall be freed after you steal the information on the new route".

"Why must you taunt me"?

"Because your the keeper the most powerful and smartest witch of all", the woman sneered.

"Your Morgause aren't you"? Hermione questioned.

"How did you know"?

"I'm more powerful than people think".

"Good, now retrieve the information by tomorrow night".


End file.
